Death Note: Rewrite: The Reborn
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Kira. L. Muerte. Caos. Decisiones egoístas que cambiaron la historia. Odio. El caso del asesino en serie BB de los Ángeles. Reminiscencias del pasado. What if? La historia detrás de la historia o como un acto irracional puede cambiar la vida de tantos. Especialmente de uno. "Ya no soy ése. Ya no tengo vida. Sólo soy Killer Puppet." YAOI
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer proyecto con Death Note pero es algo a lo que llevaba dando vueltas desde hace mucho.

Digamos que esta historia es un _what if? _ya que no llega a ser propiamente un AU, además de que habrá 'crossovers' con otros mangas (ya se verá en qué).

Por supuesto Death Note ni Another Note ni ninguna obra mencionada me pertenecen, son fruto de sus respectivos autores. Sin mucho más que añadir cierro la cabecera deseándoos una feliz lectura. Aviso que esto empieza suave, luego se irá poniendo más fuerte O.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kira llegó a este mundo hace unos años...vivió...mató...y misteriosamente...desapareció._

Lo sabía. Sabía que algo había sacudido al mundo, y no le hizo falta tener el coeficiente intelectual de un genio para llegar a esa conclusión. El informativo especial de las noticias no hizo sino revelarle de qué acontecimiento se trataba.

«_Última hora, desde hace unos días en los Ángeles se han cometido una serie de terribles crímenes que ya han dejado cuatro víctimas mortales. La policía, que no ha querido desvelar muchos de los detalles, sospecha que éste crimen es la reconstrucción exacta de otro que ya conmocionó al país hace unos años: "Los asesinatos en serie BB de Los Ángeles". Como seguro recordarán...__»_

Click. Apretando el botón rojo del mando a distancia apagó la tele, ya sabía cómo había transcurrido ese caso; a pesar de que todavía era relativamente joven en aquel momento recordó perfectamente que la crueldad y crudeza con que se definía a aquel asesino en serie estremeció al mundo. A su mente acudió la imagen de sus padres mirando fijamente la pantalla de su televisor, su madre tenía gesto angustiado y conmocionado, mientras que su padre asqueado y ceñudo; la imagen reflejaba el escenario de un crimen, aunque ya no había cadáver los charcos de sangre seca daban una imagen fiable de lo que allí había yacido.

-...—levantándose del confortable sillón abandona la sala y se dirige al cuarto anexo, deslizando la puerta corredera no se molesta en tocar, una oscuridad bastante profunda se ve únicamente rota por las luces blanquecinas de los numerosos monitores electrónicos. Una persona se sentaba frente a ellos y tecleaba sin parar.—Así que era en eso en lo que has estado trabajando últimamente.

-¿Lo has visto en las noticias verdad? Han tardado un poco menos de lo que había previsto en anunciarlo de nuevo al mundo.—contestó sin darse la vuelta desde su silla mientras continuaba tecleando en los botones.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—un deje de enfado se dejó entrever en su voz.

-No lo creí necesario, aún tengo mis dudas acerca de la verosimilitud de este caso.—contestó paciente, pero un bufido y unos pasos se aproximaron a él, voltearon su silla con algo de ímpetu y por poco no se cae al suelo de no ser porque se agarró a los reposabrazos.

-¿La verosimilitud del caso o la mía? ¿Acaso después de todo este tiempo no confías en mí?

-Yo no he dicho eso.—respondió secamente—Mi intención no ha sido ofenderte. Si me he puesto a escudriñar este caso es por mera curiosidad, viejas costumbres no cambian, y viejos patrones tampoco...—y pulsó una tecla estirando su brazo y girando medianamente la silla, al instante varias imágenes se ordenaron en la pantalla principal, las fotos de las escenas del crimen aún con los cadáveres sin quitar.—Ya han caído cuatro personas...la primera vez no se llegó a ése número aunque los patrones se repiten...

-No crees que sea lo mismo ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Principalmente porque su obrador está muerto, o, debería estarlo, eso es lo que me escama: la exactitud.—y le miró, en la penumbra y a contrarreflejo apenas se le distinguían los ojos—Al final tendré que involucrarme...

-Sabiendo que él ya no puede...

-Oh sí, y eso es lo que más me aflige de todo esto.—se levanta de la silla y se estira hasta que quedan a la misma altura—Prepárate Light, nos vamos a Los Ángeles.

-Como quieras L.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Light cruzó las manos en su pecho y miró a través de la ventanilla, desviando su atención del fajo de papeles que llevaba en las manos, a su lado L sí seguía concentrado leyendo y de vez en cuando estirando la mano hasta la bandeja de dulces que tenía delante. El vuelo desde que hubieron abandonado el Pacífico estaba resultando más largo y tedioso de lo que se hubo esperado, suspiró con refunfuño y sintió como una mano de L le agarraba la suya, aún sin apartar la vista de los papeles el ojeroso le decía sin palabras "ánimo". Con eso le bastó para reanimarse y volver la vista a los datos y escabrosas imágenes que tenía delante.

Cuando por fin tomaron tierra ambos estiraron a más no poder las piernas y bajaron con lentitud y cansancio del enorme aparato confundiéndose con la multitud. El castaño agarró al pelinegro de la muñeca y lo juntó a él para que no se separasen, con calma aguardaron ante la cinta transportadora a que apareciesen sus maletas y, cuando dieron la cara, agarraron dos cada uno y volvieron a echar a andar. Light no dejaba de mirar a un lado a otro como si temiese ver algunos ojos observándolos con detenimiento o lo que era peor: reconociéndoles, sin embargo, L caminaba a su lado con absoluta tranquilidad, como si el resto del mundo no fuera con él. Observándole, Yagami agradece que L hubiese dejado atrás esa terrible postura encorvada con que antaño caminaba, aparte de ser malísimo para la espalda también era un buen factor para llamar la atención de curiosos no deseados.

-"_Acabarás con reuma como sigas andando igual que un Oreopithecus."_—recordó haberle dicho, supuso que el que le comparase con un mono fue razón suficiente para que el moreno se pusiese derecho de una vez. Pensando en esto casi ni se da cuenta de cuándo habían salido y subido a un taxi.

-¿A dónde vamos señores?—preguntó el taxista. L le miró, preguntándole con los ojos "¿_Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer no? Pues dile la dirección."_

_-_A E 4th Street.—respondió.

-Como mande.—y arrancó.

El paseo hasta su destino fue bastante largo porque el aeropuerto quedaba lejos, pero abstraídos como estaban casi ni lo notaron. Cuando por fin llegaron ya atardecía, el taxista les ayudó a bajar su equipaje y se marchó tras haber cobrado. Echando un vistazo a la casa Light se mostró satisfecho; L le había pedido que buscase una morada a las afueras de la ciudad para establecer allí un cuartel que además sería vivienda, y él había cumplido. La casa en cuestión era un chalé de color gris claro bastante grande y con un amplio jardín, casi parecía más bien una finca; regatear con el vendedor había sido fácil con su inteligencia y adquirirla un juego de niños.

-Mejor de lo que me esperaba.—sentenció L cogiendo sus dos maletas y acercándose a la verja, sin dilación Light abrió con la llave que le habían enviado.

Inspeccionaron la casa, dos plantas; abajo: cocina, salón, y comedor sin contar con el recibidor; arriba: tres dormitorios, dos baños, uno de ellos instalado dentro del dormitorio principal, altillo y sótano. Perfecta. Subieron las maletas al dormitorio principal y las deshicieron, en dos de ellas se hallaba una gran cantidad de material informático y tecnológico, y en las otras dos la ropa. Hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena ninguno paró a descansar, ordenando cosas e instalando todo el barullo informático.

-¿Las has colocado todas?

-Todas, ya están en marcha y grabando. La alarma también está conectada.—Light se dejó caer en el sofá, menos mal que la casa ya venía amueblada, al lado de L, que se apoyó un poco en él sentado a su tradicional manera, un vicio que el castaño no logró quitarle, igual que el de morderse el pulgar o pasear descalzo.

-Bien...entonces creo que ya podemos descansar un poco hasta mañana.—suspiró, un gruñido de su estómago cortó la tranquilidad.—Tengo hambre.

-Ya lo he notado. Pero lamentablemente he de decirte que lo único que se nos ha olvidado traer es comida.

-En momentos como éste me siento idiota a pesar de toda mi inteligencia.

-Yo también.—afirmó, se hizo el silencio por unos segundos—¿Te apetece comida china?

-En estos momentos me apetece hasta comerme un cordero entero.—dijo L con su calma habitual, aunque no pudo reprimir un gesto de disgusto al oírse hablar. Light soltó una risa suave y se levantó a por el teléfono y la guía, lo importante era saciar el apetito.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Un humo poco denso bullía en el ambiente, bastante silencioso salvo por los ecos que se oían a través de la maciza puerta metálica que apenas dejaba pasar nada que no fuera aire. Aspirando por la boquilla se oye una ebullición en el hornillo y la pipa expide más humo, reteniéndolo un poco en la boca finalmente lo deja escapar formando una nube con forma de seta, alguien entra.

-¿Otra vez con la cachimba? Vas a acabar porrero y no te vas a dar cuenta.—le espetan en tono gracioso. Unos ojos verdes escudriñan a su interruptor, que avanza hacia su posición y le tiende una memoria usb, agarrándola la inserta en uno de los numerosos puertos que tiene delante.—¿Cómo puedes ver con tan poca luz?—le preguntan, de tres chasquidos a los dedos la tenue luz que iluminaba hasta ahora la estancia se acentúa, revelando una sala informática circular rodeada de grandes pantallas y diversos teclados incrustados en las metálicas mesas que rodeaban la pared, en el centro de la sala una mesa redonda aguantaba un juego de café y una cafetera.

Un hormigueo se escucha procedente del monitor frente al que están apostados y numerosos códigos aparecen en pantalla, una pequeña ventana se abre y pide la contraseña.

-Vale vale, no miro.—protestó el recién llegado desviando la mirada, el otro teclea y un sonido positivo desbloquea la terminal, la memoria usb escupe toda la información que tenía dentro. Imágenes captadas por satélite, recibos y documentos se mostraron en pantalla.—Se ha puesto en marcha, tal y como los jefes sospechaban.

-...—el otro no dice nada, sólo observa concentrado toda la información, con dos dedos acariciando su barbilla.

-Más vale que vayas preparando a tu "hermanito", ellos quieren que seáis vosotros los que llevéis a término la misión, y ya sabes como son, puf, que mal, y encima con algo tan jodidamente asqueroso como es el caso éste de los asesinatos.

-No es lo más asqueroso que hemos llegado a ver.—habla por fin, sus ojos verdes le miran esperando que diga algo más, pero se le adelanta—¿Está todo preparado Mcmillan?

-Todo listo, podéis partir inmediatamente si así lo queréis.

-No.—cortó, Mcmillan abrió los ojos y torció un poco el gesto—Los datos que él me ha conferido, después de tanto haber padecido para tenerlos, son que se apoyará en alguien más, seguro, especialmente si se siente culpable.

-¿Culpable?

-De saberle muerto. Estoy convencido de que, aunque secundariamente, ése es un motivo por el cual está ahí, persiguiendo al asesino en serie.—hace impulso y se levanta de la silla en la cual ha estado sentado todo el tiempo—Esperaremos un poco más.

-Sabes que el viaje lleva algo de tiempo.

-Sólo son horas, además...estoy seguro de que hasta al más tonto escamaría ver aparecer muy seguido a tanta gente. Sobre todo, cuando a unos no los has invitado...

Y dicho esto sale de la sala llevándose su pipa consigo, Mcmillan está algo perplejo, cuando suspira abatido y va a echar mano del usb para llevárselo se da cuenta de que llega tarde, el otro ya se lo había llevado.

-Estos fratellos...—gruñe sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo también de la habitación.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Al día siguiente de haberse instalado en Los Ángeles empezaron a trabajar, la gran ventaja era que no tenían vecinos cerca, y eso se agradecía. L observaba con los ojos abiertos cual búho las fotografías de los escenarios del crimen y Light tecleaba como un poseso en su portátil, hackeando las bases de datos de policía y FBI para conseguir más información, claro que luego tenía que borrar toda evidencia de su paso por ahí. Sentado en el porche del jardín el castaño contempla el brillante sol usando su mano de visera, los pasos de L lo sobresaltan, poniéndose a su lado el ojeroso detective desparrama las fotos encima del portátil.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué ves aquí?

-Aparte de cadáveres sólo veo pobres desgraciados que estoy seguro no hubieran deseado morir así. Además de poca violencia en el caso de los dos primeros y mucha más en el tercero y cuarto.

-No es BB.—sentenció L—Puede que esté repitiendo el modus operandi para el asesinato, pero lo demás cambia, las víctimas, los muñecos de paja...casi la totalidad de la exactitud.

Light observó a L, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo lucía desconcertado, como un niño ante una pregunta de examen que no sabe responder y vale mucho de la nota final. Agarrándole la mano sus dedos la acarician, su piel blanca es suave, Light lo sabe y gusta de acariciarla, L parece tranquilizarse.

-Creo que tanto tiempo de paz y tranquilidad han resecado mi cerebro, o ¿debe ser que me estoy haciendo mayor?

-Aún no creo que tengas que usar anti-arrugas.—le bromea—Anda cálmate.—tira de él y lo sienta sobre sus piernas—Me tienes a mí ¿recuerdas? Ambos somos genios y estamos juntos en ésto, lo solucionaremos ya verás.

-Lo que me fastidia es que lleva ventaja, el asesino va deprisa, sabe que van a por él, y aún así parece regodearse en su gloria de que aún no le han atrapado.

-¿Tan seguro estás ya de que es un hombre?

-Basándome en los dos últimos cadáveres sí, una mujer tendría que estar muy musculada para causar tanto daño en una sola herida de una vez. Toma por ejemplo el brazo de la tercera víctima, es una herida limpia y lo que es más, para aturdir a todas las víctimas se usó droga; la primera víctima es un hombre muy alto, derribarlo y arrastrarlo no debe ser nada fácil.

Light esboza una sonrisa, sabe que al moreno le relaja exponer sus teorías y ejercer un poco de profesor. Apoyando contra él la cabeza cierra los ojos, el otro también lo hace, una suave brisa les peina los cabellos. Lawliet se muerde el pulgar y abre los ojos, entornándolos ligeramente con gesto pensativo, mirando a Light sabe que no le va a gustar la idea, pero en estos asuntos no pensaba discutir.

-Necesitaremos ayuda.

-¿Eh, qué?—pregunta el castaño saliendo de su trance.

-Que necesitaremos ayuda, y sé perfectamente quién, o mejor dicho quiénes, pueden concedérnosla.—dice mientras se levanta y vuelve dentro de la casa para coger su portátil—Y no voy a discutir sobre este tema Light, ya está decidido.

-No me hace gracia. Tú y yo nos bastamos, meter a alguien más...

-No supone ningún riesgo, tranquilo—teclea en su base de datos—los conozco muy bien y desde hace mucho tiempo. La sombra de L es alargada y ni siquiera el Gobierno ha sido capaz nunca de pillarla, y esta vez no va a ser diferente.—para de teclear y dos largos números aparecen en la pantalla, anotándolos en otra ventana aparecen dos perfiles, los ojos de Light se abren tanto como los de una rana, pero antes de que pueda decir algo es interrumpido—Y como soy el mayor de los dos no pienso discutir más, asunto zanjado.

Y pulsó 'Enter', al instante dos dibujitos con forma de sobre con alas salieron volando hacia una esquina de la pantalla y desaparecieron. Light frunció el ceño y volvió a su sitio, se le oyó refunfuñar: "Luego no te quejes si algo sale mal."

Mientras, en tres partes muy alejadas de allí se oyeron pitidos que avisaban de la llegada de correo. En Alemania y Canadá dos chicos jóvenes pulsaron sobre el icono del sobre, que se abrió y escupió la misiva que contenía.

_Dentro de una semana, a las 12:00 en LAX, por la salida principal un taxi te estará esperando._

_Deberás subirte y dejar que te conduzca hasta mí, por supuesto es vital que recuerdes el juramento de silencio que supone el que te haya llamado._

_No contestes a este correo, que se borrará automáticamente una vez lo hayas cerrado. La única confirmación de tu asistencia serás tu misma presencia._

_Esperaré y confiaré en tu justo juicio._

_L._

Esa era toda la parte importante de la carta, el resto podía decirse que no era más que un extendido saludo. Sopesando la sorpresa que esto suponía ambos jóvenes se rascaron la cabeza y se quedaron pensativos ¿y si no era más que una ridícula broma? Uno de ellos se puso a teclear en su ordenador intentando averiguar la fuente del correo, pero se topó con una defensa informática digna del mismísimo Pentágono además de varios escudos de red que expulsaron su terminal hasta la pantalla azul. Poca gente era capaz de poseer tanta seguridad en la red, y también muy poca gente firmaba con una sola letra, especialmente esa letra.

Ambos suspiraron, pero mientras que uno se echó hacia atrás y encendió su psp para echar una partida y relajarse, el otro se levantó y como un huracán se dispuso a hacer la maleta sin olvidarse de meter su pistola al doble fondo. "Ya veremos de qué va todo esto." pensaron al unísono.

Mientras, el tercer destinatario, que ni siquiera debería ser uno, y que en realidad eran unas cuántas caras pincharon en la carta y leyeron el mensaje, transcribiéndolo a papel por si acaso el sistema colapsaba si intentaban recuperar el mensaje una vez se hubiese borrado.

-El tenía _gazón._—dijo una voz femenina de marcado acento francés.

-Ja, tal parece que ha aprendido algo de ese Kinder.—se sumó el alemán.

-A los jefes les agradará la noticia, especialmente porque supone que ya pueden ponerse en marcha, y por lo que sé...—Mcmillan hace una pausa para dar tensión y suspense,—el chico está ansioso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—inquirió la francesa.

-¿Qué acaso no os habéis pasado por 'La cámara'?—interrumpió la voz de acento español al inglés, que puso morros—Se pasa ahí las horas, más de lo que nunca ha estado.

-That's right. Los otros incluso se quejan de que acapara con todo y que está irascible.

-Oh vamos Sully, no estarás preocupado.—se burló el alemán mirando al inglés.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por un puñado de críos que podrían matarnos a todos si comienzan a pelearse entre ellos y se salen de control? Apenas un poco, ¿y tú Jan Müller?—le contestó mezquino e irónico.

-Basta los dos. _Pog ahoga _lo que hay que _haceg _es _dagle _esto a _Asuga paga _que puedan _ponegse _en _magcha._—cortó Vial, la francesa, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de allí con el papel en la mano.

El resto quedó en silencio en la sala, nadie movía un músculo y la tensión se notaba, a pesar de que había más gente, sólo los que habían hablado estaban como tigres a punto de saltar.

-En fin, con uno menos por aquí nos garantizamos algo de tranquilidad entre el resto.—habló por fin la voz española—Y también que la misión, seguramente, sea llevada a cabo con éxito.

-Eso si Asura consigue controlar a ése pequeño diablo antes de que se le crucen los cables.—espetó Müller—¿No lo crees Fernández?

-¿Cuando conseguiré que pronuncies mi apellido sin escupir?—picó Daniel, mirándole con destellos en sus ojos oscuros. Müller frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su monitor, Mcmillan sólo suspiró ante la sonrisa satisfecha del hispano.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Transcurrió una semana y el asesino no había vuelto a atacar, aún así se respiraba miedo en las calles de la ciudad, ambos hombres pudieron decirlo cuando alguna vez se acercaron hasta ella, pero ése día ambos esperaban pacientemente en la casa a que sus dos invitados se presentasen. L estaba la mar de tranquilo añadiéndole azúcar a su té, mientras que Light estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared que pronto ardería en llamas dada la fijeza de sus ojos.

11:50 de la mañana, dos personas desembarcaron de sendos aviones y se dispusieron para ir rumbo a su encuentro fijado. Se confundían entre la multitud y zigzagueaban para esquivarla, hasta que finalmente tuvieron contacto visual a la salida de aquél monstruoso edificio.

-¡Matt!

-¿Mello?

Acercándose hasta poner fin a sus distancias ambos amigos se abrazaron como si acabaran de verse tras una guerra, el pelirrojo palmeó en la espalda del rubio, notando por debajo la culata del arma que llevaba bajo la ropa.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo. Sólo había dos probabilidades entre un millón de que nos encontrásemos aquí y a esta hora.—replicó Matt mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Tú también...?

-Disculpen los señores—interrumpió una voz madura en edad, un taxista de canos cabellos y bigote recortado les miraba—¿Responden ustedes a los nombres de Sucesor nº2 y Sucesor nº3?

-...—ambos entornaron los ojos, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, en ese caso acompáñenme por favor, los están esperando y el trayecto es un poco largo desde aquí.—pidió amablemente haciendo una ligera inclinación, ambos amigos se miraron y Mello notó que Matt se fijaba en su espalda, sonriéndole le dio a entender que si aquel tipo intentaba hacerles algo acabaría con un balazo en la cabeza. Tendiéndole las maletas que llevaban se montan en el vehículo y dejan que el hombre los conduzca, durante el trayecto conversan de trivialidades, pero el hombre no parece oírles, sino a la radio que llevaba puesta.—Hemos llegado.—anunció al cabo de casi tres cuartos de hora.

-¿Cuánto le debemos?—preguntó Matt antes de pararse a mirar por la ventana, al contrario que Mello.

-Nada, no se preocupe usted, ya me han pagado.—aclaró el hombre bajando primero del coche y sacando su equipaje del maletero.

Los chicos apenas se despidieron con un gesto de la mano, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando la casa que tenían enfrente, a simple vista bastante normal de no ser por las cámaras de vigilancia, que aunque bien escondidas, no pasaron desapercibidas a sus perspicaces ojos. Acercándose a la verja pulsaron el timbre, se oyó el sonido de descuelgue pero hubo silencio hasta que una voz distorsionada formuló una pregunta: "¿_A dónde van a parar los objetos perdidos?"_

-¿Pero qué demonios...?—gruñó Mello torciendo el gesto. Matt se quedó impasible y reflexionó.

-A la nada, es decir, al todo.—contestó tras pensar unos segundos.

"_Una respuesta propia de un Wammy." _Y la verja se abrió dándoles paso. El pelirrojo le esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente al rubio, que le gruñó y chasqueó la lengua. Avanzando por el camino de piedras blancas ambos chicos se sienten observados y hasta algo cohibidos, cuando llegan a la puerta Mello coge sus dos maletas en una mano y con la otra busca su arma hasta que se la coloca en el cinturón.

-Por si acaso.—le susurra a su compañero, entonces tocan al timbre pero la puerta ya estaba abierta. Entraron a la casa y la escudriñaron con la mirada, todo muy normal. El sonido de una cucharilla en una taza los informó de dónde se encontraba su requeridor, así que se encaminaron al salón dejando las maletas en la entrada tras cerrar la puerta. Mello no cesaba de toquetear la culata de su arma.

-Hasta que por fin llegáis.

-¡Tú!

Y entonces todo fue muy rápido, Mello desenfundó la pistola y apuntó directamente a Light tras quitar el seguro, Matt estaba estático y Light aunque algo sorprendido permaneció tranquilo.

-¿¡Qué cojones haces tú aquí Light Yagami!? ¡Responde o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos!

-Te dije que sería problemático.—refunfuñó el castaño dirigiéndose a la persona que aún no se había levantado.

-Lo sé, pero así es más entretenido.—comentó levantándose por fin y situándose al lado de Light, esta vez a Mello le tembló el arma y Matt abrió la boca de la sorpresa.—Hola Mello, hola Matt; cuánto habéis crecido desde la última vez que tuve noticias vuestras.

-¿¡L!?—gritaron al unísono.

-Así me llaman, y tranquilos, no soy ningún fantasma o zombi, así que podéis borrar esas caras de susto y poner vuestros cerebros a trabajar porque vamos a capturar a un asesino.—dijo muy sonriente, los chicos se miraron y aunque respirando agitadamente se calmaron, el rubio guardó su arma.—Así mejor, tú también puedes dejar de estar tan tenso, Light.

-Te creíamos muerto.—habló finalmente Matt colocándose las gafas en la cabeza.

-...—el detective calló—Eso es una historia difícil de explicar.

-Pues tenemos tiempo para oírla. Cuando recibí ése correo pensé que se trataba de una mala broma o algo por el estilo, pero con todas esas defensas no podía sino ser algo gordo, así que aquí estamos ¡y nos encontramos contigo vivo y con él, que todavía no sé qué hace aquí!

-Cálmate Mello, Light Yagami está de nuestra parte.

-¿¡Desde cuándo el principal sospecho de ser Kira trabaja con L!?—se exaltó el rubio, el castaño le frunció el ceño con evidente enfado.

-Desde que Kira dejó de existir.—espetó el mismo Light mirando fijamente a ambos jóvenes.

-...—Mello y Matt volvieron a respirar con algo de agitación y el primero se debatía entre volver a sacar o no su arma.

-Basta.

La voz casi en grito del calmado ojeroso hizo que todo el mundo le mirase, estirándose todo lo largo que era, L les miró a todos con sus profundos ojos negros traspasando su ser; colocando las manos en los bolsillos de sus característicos vaqueros se coloca entre medias de ambos bandos.

-No lo volveré a repetir, a ninguno.—mira alternativamente a ambos lados hasta detenerse en Mello y Matt—Os he llamado para que me ayudéis a capturar a BB2.

-¿BB2?

-Sí, estoy seguro en un 98% de que éste asesino no es el BB original, que como se sabe murió en la cárcel de un ataque al corazón.—Mello clava su mirada en Light—Pero este asesino está recreando sus crímenes y lo que es más, está llevando a cabo otros que BB no pudo.

-Sobre pasar las tres víctimas...

-Exacto. Y nosotros vamos a capturarlo.—sonríe.

-Ya me dirás cómo L, aunque seamos todos unos genios no disponemos de la gran base que antes te pertenecía y no podemos pedir ayuda al Gobierno ¿me equivoco?—dijo Mello.

-No, no te equivocas. Puede que ya no tenga las instalaciones de antes pero...bastará con tener algo parecido y cuatro cabezas para pensar. Siempre es bueno tener más de una cuenta bancaria.—afirmó con evidente regocijo.—¿Puedo contar con vosotros?

-...—ambos amigos se miraron, pero antes de Mello, el que habló fue Matt.—Sólo si antes nos cuentas la historia L, ¿cómo vuelve a la vida un muerto y un sospechoso de asesinato en masa se vuelve heraldo de la luz?

-Esperaba esa contestación. Sentaos, os lo explicaremos.—dijo L volviendo a sentarse en uno de los sofás con Light a su lado, los chicos tomaron asiento en el de enfrente.—Aunque ya os aviso de que es una historia un poco larga, así que sentíos libres de prepararos un té o café.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

-Ooh, ¿vas a estar todo el vuelo de acá para allá?

-Tengo que preparar las cosas.

-Ya está todo preparado, todo lo necesario.

-Esto también es necesario.

-*Sigh*...—suspiró mirando a su acompañante parado delante de la mesa auxiliar montando armas como para proveer a un pelotón entero.—¿Estás nervioso verdad?

Finalmente él también se levantó y fue hasta su lado mirando por encima de su hombro como incrustaba el muelle, no le contestó. El jet en que viajaban dio una pequeña sacudida cuando una corriente fría de aire golpeó un alerón, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero él le sujetó con un sólo brazo de gran fuerza.

-Gracias.

-Deberías sentarte, si te caes y te haces daño sería un contratiempo, y antes de que digas nada es muy poco probable que sea yo el que se caiga.

-¿Desde cuándo el hermano pequeño regaña al mayor?—preguntó divertido, consiguió que se riera.—Anda vamos, deja eso un rato y ven a sentarte conmigo. Pondremos una película ¿vale? Y comeremos gominolas antes de que se nos acabe la tranquilidad y haya que empezar a trabajar.

Obediente se sentó a su lado, colocó una pierna sobre el asiento y se echó un poco sobre su pecho y hombro, sintiendo como jugaba con los mechones cortos y algo encaracolados de su pelo.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes no? Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, confía en mi, todo saldrá bien y habremos cumplido la misión.

-Como siempre.

-Exacto.

-Ueno—le llamó—¿y si...me descontrolo? ¿Y si...?

-¿Y si el cielo se vuelve oscuro y pierdes tu nariz?—le bromeó recibiendo un bufido—Tranquilo Near, no pasará nada mientras estemos juntos, te lo prometo. Relájate un poco e intenta descansar, aún nos quedan unas cuántas horas de vuelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Un comienzo es un comienzo. Y la verdad ya llevaba tiempo queriendo sacar a la luz este fic, quizás he tardado tanto por dejarme llevar por ese consejo de filósofo que dice que guardes tu obra en un cajón durante ocho años, si pasado ese tiempo te sigue gustando entonces sigue adelante. Vale, ocho años no he tardado xD

PD: Gracias con besazo incluido a **yarianyoshi **por su alentador review :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Antes de que acabase la investigación del caso Kira se presentó ante mi la mayor coyuntura con la que jamás me había enfrentado: mis propios sentimientos, que Watari me enseñó a guardar con celo para que "L" no tuviera ningún punto flaco; pero fracasé, fallé en la resolución de ése "problema", especialmente cuando le perdí a él y su tutela como mi mentor.

»Y descubrí que no podría llevar a prisión al culpable de esto, que en aquel entonces también era mi sospechoso nº1 de ser Kira, Light Yagami.

Light pasó un brazo por el costado del pelinegro para confortarle, sabía que ésta declaración le estaba afectando porque suponía exponer demasiadas verdades, algunas incluso suficientes como para juzgarles a ambos; pero decidiendo no dejarle sólo él también entró al trapo.

-Yo también fui partícipe de esos sentimientos, cuando finalmente dejamos a un lado nuestras máscaras de perfecto egocentrismo y nos confesamos mutuamente sentí que ya nada más importaba. Sólo el modo de lograr estar juntos.

Mello rodó los ojos, vaya pastelada que le estaban vendiendo, Matt había sacado un cigarro y se lo fumaba mientras escuchaba con cierto aire de incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que nos costó mucho seguir con la investigación y dejar guardado en un cajón lo que sentíamos, por eso una noche le propuse a L la mayor locura que nadie puede cometer por amor. Desparecer.

-Y ahí es donde entra mi papel de muerto.

-Entonces el rollo de que Kira te mató no fue más que una farsa...—caviló ceñudo el rubio masticando una barra de chocolate con avellanas, los más adultos asintieron.

-No fue nada fácil, tuvimos que planearlo con mucho cuidado para que nada saliese mal ni nadie sospechase. Si el plan tenía éxito L y Kira desaparecerían del mapa a la vez, se derrotarían mutuamente y nosotros tendríamos libertad total para empezar una nueva vida.

-Pero el plan falló en una parte porque Kira siguió matando. No contamos bien con la reacción de Amane Misa tras que se enterase de la muerte y derrota de su Dios, pero ya era tarde para actuar.

-¿Y cómo lo lograsteis? Burlar a todo el mundo, engañar a la gente...escapar.—volvió a la carga Mello, en su voz había un deje dolido que L notó.

-Usamos una sustancia que baja tanto los latidos del corazón que hace parecer que la persona no tenga pulso, hidroclorotiacida. Nuestra muerte sería llevada a cabo tras una fuerte discusión entre ambos, en el terrado del edificio y...caeríamos al vacío. El mismo truco que usamos con Matsuda.—explica L—Cuando bajásemos ya tendríamos listas las inyecciones, sería cosa de conseguir dos bolsas con nuestra sangre e inyectarnos la sustancia que nos haría estar muertos.

»Funcionó. Y despertamos en la morgue con el forense listo para hacernos la autopsia, por suerte no estaba allí cuando abrimos los ojos. Escapamos y durante todo un año nos dedicamos a borrar nuestra huella del mundo y a sustituirla por una nueva, claro que fuimos lo bastante listos como para preparar segundas cuentas bancarias en paraísos fiscales y con datos falsos pero perfectamente corroborables.

-Espera, espera, espera.—interrumpe Mello haciendo gestos con las manos—Por fuerza alguien tendría que haberos visto, ¿y los cadáveres, el funeral, la sucesión de L, su gran fortuna? ¿¡por qué será que falta algo que estáis omitiendo!?

-Tienes razón Mello, hay un detalle que estamos omitiendo.—contestó Light tras que L desviase la mirada escondiéndola en su flequillo.—Y ese detalle es que yo utilicé la Death Note.

Al igual que cuando se cruzaron la primera vez, todo volvió a suceder muy rápido, Mello se puso en pie de un salto y apuntó nuevamente a Light con su pistola, a Matt se le cayó el cigarrillo ya gastado de la boca.

-¡O sea que confiesas, verdaderamente tú eras Kira!

-Sí, lo admito. Yo ERA Kira.—contestó enfatizando el verbo en pasado—Pero por él dejé de serlo—aprieta un poco el agarre a L—y no me perdonaría nunca, ni en esta vida o en la otra, volver a tener uso de esa libreta.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Cuéntale eso a todo el que mataste, a todo el que murió por tu culpa y la de el otro Kira, todas las vidas que sesgaste por tu puta vanidad de ser Dios!—gritó fuera de sus casillas y con el dedo rozando el gatillo—¿¡Tienes acaso idea de todo lo que desencadenaste!?

-Mello...—llamó Matt intentando calmar al rubio.

-¡Ni Mello ni nada! ¡Cuando Roger nos anunció vuestra muerte una parte de mí se alegró de que L hubiese hecho justicia con Kira aún a pesar de haber pagado con su vida, pero después va y resulta de que aún queda alguien más siendo Kira! ¡Y allá que fuimos a detenerlo!

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!—le grita Light poniéndose en pie, ambos se echan para adelante y el cañón de la pistola se posa en la frente del castaño.—¿¡Crees acaso que me sentía feliz viendo como Misa mataba por despecho, haciendo culpable a todo el mundo de mi muerte!?

-¡Ella misma también murió por tu culpa! ¡Condenada a la inyección letal tras que la SPK la pillase, tú la metiste en toda esa mierda de Kira!¡Atrévete a negarlo!

-...—Light temblaba de furia, y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo un destello rojo traspasó sus ojos, por su parte los ojos azules de Mello parecían carámbanos de hielo.

-La SPK quedó destruida por Kira, que lo planeó incluso antes de que la capturasen...Near murió también por tu culpa. ¡Tú y esa puta libreta habéis matado a todos!

El grito de Mello se sumó al que profirió Light y L intervino, levantándose con rapidez apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se dio impulso profiriendo una patada a la pistola de Mello, que salió despedida de su mano no sin antes liberar un tiro que hizo impacto en el techo. De una enérgica voltereta, que hizo que cayesen al suelo las tazas, el pelinegro se puso derecho y de pie sobre la mesa, mirando a Mello como si lo fuese a matar con la mirada.

-Basta ya.—habló con voz fría—La culpa no es de Light, ni de Misa, sino de ésa maldita libreta del mundo Shinigami que sólo pudo ser enviada a este mundo para causar dolor y desgracia y corromper a aquellos que la posean.

-¡L! ¿¡Lo estás defendiendo!?

-No estoy excusando sus acciones pasadas, como tampoco las mías por huir con él y dejar que L dejase de existir, os pasé el testigo muy pronto, pero confiaba que el mal llamado Kira no os pillase. Sí, fui demasiado inocente al creer que Misa volvería a ser la encantadora modelo que era. Desafortunadamente por amor siempre se hacen grandes locuras.

»Near hizo un gran trabajo capturando al segundo Kira y estoy convencido de que tú le ayudaste Mello, especialmente a reunir pruebas en su contra y en contra de Kiyomi Takada y Mikami Teru, que se sumaron a su cruzada vengativa. Pero...¿de verdad crees...?—empezó a temblar—¿de verdad crees que una parte de mi no se rompió en mil pedazos cuando dieron por la tele que la SPK había sido víctima de un ataque terrorista que mató a todos sus componentes como una obra post mortem de Kira?

Una diminuta lágrima se escurre de los ojos oscuros de L y resbala por su mejilla mientras él recuerda las imágenes en la pantalla del televisor de un cuartel destruido, sangre por todas partes y todo destrozado, y, como una mala broma, escrito en la pared con la misma sangre que cubría el suelo: "Larga vida a Kira, enemigos de Dios temed." Fue un duro golpe saber que ninguno de sus integrantes logró sobrevivir, especialmente porque sabía quién estaba al frente a pesar de que su cara de niño jamás salió en ninguna televisión, periódico, revista o portal de internet. Imaginarse la cara de Near, su candidato nº 1 a sucederle, sin vida fue como si le estrujasen el corazón con unas tenazas al rojo; y todo por ser "L", el maldito sucesor de L. Fue una carga más que añadir a sus espaldas, curvada con el peso de las vidas pasadas que se hubieron entregado por su causa: para que la justicia pudiera sobrevivir, para que L pudiera sobrevivir.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, no se oía ni el zumbar de una mosca. L se bajó de la mesa y salió rumbo al jardín, nadie se movió salvo el mismo Mello, que tras un minuto también marchó en la misma dirección.

-Espera Yagami.—le detuvo Matt, que se levantó y recogió la pistola del suelo, descargándola—Deja que hablen, después de todo Mello siempre fue el sucesor nº2 hasta que Near murió, en ése momento él podría haber tomado el título, pero no lo hizo y el trono de L quedó vacío.—ambos se miraron, los ojos de Matt no expresaban nada—Las personas no olvidamos con facilidad, pero si dejaste a un lado tu mitad Kira sólo por L entonces tienes al menos una parte de mi respeto. No esperes que podamos perdonar todavía, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez, todo lo que hiciste en el pasado pero os ayudaremos ahora. Uniremos nuestros cerebros de Wammy con el tuyo y daremos caza a un asesino, por...todas las personas que ya no están.

-Gracias Matt.—asintió Light, el pelirrojo le restó importancia y volvió a tomar asiento, al igual que Light, sospechando que Mello y L estaban teniendo una conversación muy parecida en esos momentos.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

El jet privado tomó tierra con la delicadeza de un pañuelo de seda y mientras sus dos pasajeros bajaban un séquito de personas se apresuró a bajar todas las maletas, maletines y demás que llevaban dentro. Una persona trajeada se acercó a ellos y los saludó al estilo militar, el más alto devolvió el saludo al contrario que el más bajo que sólo le miró con aire frío de indiferencia.

-Bienvenidos.

-General Sherman.

-La central ya me ha enviado detalles de su misión en Los Ángeles así que yo mismo les he traído las últimas claves de la información con la que ya cuentan.—expuso Sherman con tono de sargento a su capitán.—Sepan que cuentan con todo el apoyo de la división americana y...

-Ya lo sabemos general.—interrumpió Ueno—al igual que con la del resto del mundo, no olvide que somos como una gran familia. Estar aquí o allí no simboliza nada pero agradezco de corazón su interés, oh y si no le importa haga que activen los chips rastreadores.

-No se preocupe Asura, mis hombres ya están instruidos con todo lo que deben hacer.

-Pues dígales que tengan más cuidado con esa caja de metal si no quieren salir volando por los aires—contestó ahora el silencioso echando un vistazo a los hombres cargados—Ahí dentro hay bombas.

Y echaron a andar dejando al general corriendo hacia sus hombres dando voces. Una risita traviesa se escapó del más bajo.

-No seas mezquino Near, ahí no llevabas bombas.

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta que tengan cuidado con mis "juguetes".

Ueno meneó la cabeza y alzó la vista al cielo, aún así no pudo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa idéntica a la de su compañero, divertidamente tétrica.

-¿Iremos ya para allá?

-Aún no, debemos dejarles jugar al "Cluedo" por su cuenta un poco más, mientras tanto tú y yo disfrutaremos de la ciudad y de sus maravillosas vistas criminales.—explicó Ueno— La policía de los Ángeles ya ha sido alertada de nuestra llegada como, em..."investigadores contratados directamente por el Gobierno" y no molestarán. Les han hecho parecer aficionados de preescolar a nuestro lado.

-Técnicamente lo son. Hasta la Interpol y la CIA son como un patio de colegio si los comparamos con nuestra magnitud.

-Tan inocentes como niños que siguen creyendo en el ratoncito Pérez. Mucho mejor así.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Tres días habían pasado ya desde que se hubo producido el encontronazo del reencuentro. Para ese momento los cuatro hombres trabajaban en un ambiente de estricta cordialidad que aún rozaba el límite de la tensión en el caso del rubio y del castaño, por fortuna ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para dejar de lado sus diferencias y seguir las órdenes de L, que los había divido en dos: por un lado Matt y Light trabajaban como "piratas informáticos" accediendo a cualquier información de la red acerca del caso y él y Mello se centraban en la parte más racional y observadora del caso.

-No parece que BB2 siga más patrones salvo el de copiar al BB original añadiéndole su propio toque.—caviló Mello mordiendo un Twix.

-Tienes razón, lo ideal sería visitar la escena del crimen, pero dadas las circunstancias...

-Matt y yo podríamos ir, si falsificamos documentación del FBI o la policía tendríamos acceso, o simplemente nos colamos y punto.

-Deja a un lado tu faceta de Al Pacino—regañó con diversión Matt, que había aparecido con su portátil en mano—y mirad esto.

Dejándoles el portátil en la bancada de la cocina, dónde ambos estaban apostados para tener cerca todo su arsenal de dulces, toquetea el ratón y abre uno de sus programas de hackeo; como genio informático que era, a Matt le costaba lo mismo que atarse las cordoneras entrar en cualquier sistema u obtener cualquier base de datos.

-Esta mañana entre Light y yo por fin hemos conseguido acceder a la memoria de las cámaras de vigilancia que el FBI dejó colocadas en las escenas de crimen—por la pantalla pasan a cámara rápida la sucesión de vídeos de los diversos días desde que fueron instaladas las cámaras—pero para mi sorpresa, ayer mismo estas mismas cámaras fueron bloqueadas durante aproximadamente más de una hora por el mismo FBI; al llegar a las 4 de la tarde de ayer la pantalla se volvió a rayas y no se veía nada pero al pasar dos horas se restableció la conexión.

-¿Un pirata dentro del mismo FBI?—preguntó Mello.

-Imposible, el FBI tiene uno de los mejores sistemas de vigilancia interna, a menos que lo hayan hecho a posta no me lo explico.—reflexionó L—¿No hay audios?

-No, no se instalaron micrófonos.

-Mm—L se mordió el pulgar y cogió un donut glaseado de la bandeja de dulces—Pienso que en esas dos horas allí acudió alguien que no quería que su identidad fuese vista por nadie, de hecho—lame el azúcar—es como si yo mismo hubiese ido allí. Por lo que he visto no se tocó nada...

-Nada de nada, lo hemos repasado al detalle y con zoom, pero todo está en su sitio y no hay ninguna evidencia de que alguien hubiese estado allí, pero evidentemente sí hubo alguien.—Matt se sirvió una galleta Oreo de la bandeja y la mordió con parsimonia—¿Créeis que...?

-¿Alguien más está investigando este caso?—prosiguió Mello—Sí.—L asintió—Alguien con un poder e influencia lo bastante grande como para tener al FBI cumpliendo sus peticiones u órdenes.

-¿Vendrá de la Casa Blanca?

-Eso no se puede asegurar. Si es un detective privado entonces sí, lo más seguro sea que el mismo Presidente le haya contratado, o en todo caso haya dado su visto bueno a su reclutamiento; a no ser que sea alguien del mismo FBI o CIA que no desea ponerse en demasiado riesgo mostrando su cara, pero ya tendría que tener un rango demasiado alto como para conseguir semejante favor.—dijo L—Así que me inclino más por la tercera persona, en un 79%.

Y conforme terminó de decir esto el interfono se puso a pitar haciendo que los tres mirasen hacia el recibidor, donde estaba colocado, y que Light también apareciese.

-¿Alguien ha encargado algo?—preguntó Mello, todos negaron. L alzó las cejas a Matt para que comprobase las cámaras de la entrada, obediente, el pelirrojo muestra en la pantallas las imágenes: dos hombres, jóvenes por lo que se veía.—¿Quién coño son esos dos?

-¿Vecinos?—preguntó Matt.

-No lo creo.—dijo L levantándose y yendo a descolgar el interfono—¿Sí?

-"_Hola buenos días. No quisieramos molestar pero se nos ha averiado el coche justo aquí al lado y nos preguntábamos si no les importaría que nos permitieran usar su guía telefónica para llamar a un mecánico o un taxista."__—_contestó el más alto de los dos rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Los cuatro genios se miraron, pelirrojo y rubio se encogieron de hombros, y moreno y castaño desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-"_¿Hola?_"

-Está bien, está bien, pasen.—dijo Mello apretando el botón con dibujito de llave.

-"_¡Muchas gracias!"_

-Hey Mello ¿tienes cargada tu pipa?

-Lista y preparada Matt.—sonrió levantándose un poco un lado de la chaqueta.

Ambos amigos abrieron la puerta y observaron al dúo que caminaba hacia ellos, el más alto era moreno de piel, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, debía de medir por lo menos cerca del metro ochenta; el otro chico era más bajo, su piel blanca y sus ojos ligeramente aceitunados iban a juego con su cabello rubio platino que le tapaba parcialmente un lado de la cara.

-¡Muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar! Ya temíamos quedarnos ahí varados sin nadie por los alrededores.—exclamó jovial el moreno tendiéndoles la mano, que ambos estrecharon. El otro chico sólo les asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

-No es nada, esperad un momento y enseguida os traigo la guía.—dijo Mello, que se marchó rumbo al comedor. Matt le vio alejarse, y cuando volvió la vista a su sitio se fijó en que el chico rubio tenía la vista fija escaleras arriba, como el lobo que ha detectado a la presa escondiéndose.

-¿Turismo rural?—se interesó.

-Oh, sí. Queríamos alejarnos un poco de la ciudad que últimamente nada más que se oye lo de ese asesino, uf, espero que le cojan pronto.

-Estarán en ello.—respondió—¿Necesitas ir al baño?—le preguntó al chico rubio desviando su atención de escaleras arriba, éste le miró y negó con la cabeza, el moreno sonrió y en ese momento Mello volvió con la guía.

-Aquí tenéis.

-Oh muchas gracias de verdad. Dame el teléfono por favor.—su compañero se sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora el móvil y se lo pasó.—A ver...ah aquí está.

Y comenzó a teclear en la pantalla táctil mientras el otro chico seguía mirando escaleras arriba, cosa que también advirtió Mello y que no le gustó nada, aunque tampoco el pequeño pitido parecido a una señal intermitente que salía del móvil. De repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había dado cuenta, el chico silencioso le miró fijamente.

-Podéis decirles a los dos que están escondidos allá arriba que pueden bajar, no mordemos.—habló por fin con voz fríamente tranquila, Mello y Matt abrieron los ojos como platos. Matt fue a decir algo y Mello casi de forma instintiva posó una mano en su cadera cerca de su pistola, los ojos del chico bajaron hasta su mano—Y tú ya te puedes relajar y dejar ahí quieta la pistola que llevas escondida debajo de la chaqueta.

Tenso como una estatua Mello se quedó paralizado ¿cómo sabía todo eso? Dejando el teléfono en la mano, el chico moreno sonríe satisfecho, sus esmeraldas refulgen con un brillo que ninguno sabe discernir de qué es.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Quiénes han venido a ayudaros...—comenzó a decir metiendo su morena mano en el interior de su chaqueta, fue entonces que el instinto, de tanto tiempo en la mafia, de Mello se activó y echó mano de su arma; sin embargo no llegó siquiera a rozarla, pues el chico rubio con una rapidez pasmosa se lanzó a por él y le levantó el brazo tirando después del mismo hasta retorcérselo por la espalda. Mello gritó y antes de que Matt hiciera algo también fue agarrado por el chico por las muñecas que quedaron ancladas a la parte baja de su espalda en un poderoso agarre que al pelirrojo le recordó al de un cangrejo.—Vaya...que mala forma de empezar.

-¡Suelta, suéltame rubio cabrón y oxigenado!—brama Mello, pero el chico le retuerce un poco más el brazo, él se queja.—¡ay, ay, ay!

-Tranquilo...no pasa nada, no os haremos daño. Relájate y él te soltará.—explicó el moreno como quien le dice a un niño las razones para que se porte bien—¡Tranquilos, no somos malos, en serio! ¡Sabemos quiénes son todos ustedes, lo que estaba intentando sacar es mi tarjeta de identificación como agente!

-Deje de berrear.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, L acababa de aparecer al borde de las escaleras y miraba hacia abajo con absoluta calma pero con brillo de halcón en sus pozos negros. El ojiverde vuelve a sonreír.

-Oh por fin. Disculpe la intromisión pero de otro modo no nos habrían abierto la puerta.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos del Gobierno, y hemos venido a ayudarle...L.

Chasqueando la lengua Mello aprovecha la distracción del momento y abre su pierna para asestarle un golpe en el tobillo a su captor, éste, que no se lo esperaba, afloja el agarre y el rubio se libera y le da un puñetazo en la barbilla. En el mismo momento, Matt se suelta también y se aparta, pero su amigo saca la pistola y se lanza con ella en la mano a por el moreno.

-¡Near no!

-¿Eh? ¡Aack!—con un empujón a su espalda, Mello se cae al suelo de boca todo lo largo que es, vuelven a retorcerle el brazo y una rodilla se apoya en él, el frío tacto del cañón de un arma le hiela un círculo de la cabeza.

-Near basta, suéltalo.—dice el moreno, pero no viendo respuesta eleva su tono de voz hasta hacerlo muy autoritario—Basta. He dicho que lo sueltes.

Se oye un gruñido y Mello se ve libre, aún sin levantarse del suelo se da la vuelta y lo que ve le deja atónito.

Casi encima de él, está el mismo chico pero su cabello antes rubio se ha cambiado por el color blanco de la nieve y algo más corto,el golpe que antes le había propinado Mello había hecho que se le cayese la peluca que llevaba puesta, sus fríos ojos le observan como si fuera sólo un trozo más de suelo con una mancha a la que apuntaba con una pistola; esa figura...era inconfundible: una entre un millón.

-¿Ne...Near?—articuló Matt, que estaba tan catatónico como Mello. L bajó de dos en dos las escaleras y saltó por encima de Mello para encarar al peliblanco, que no desvió su mirada del rubio. El detective soltó la respiración tras un segundo de contenerla.

-Imposible...

-Sólo si crees que lo es.—volvió a hablar el moreno—Near ven aquí, quítate de encima de Mello.—obediente, el peliblanco se aparta y se sitúa a la izquierda del moreno, justo al otro lado de L, que le sigue con la mirada—Bien bien...algo forzoso, pero es un comienzo. Ahora sí, permitidme que nos presente: yo soy Ueno Asakura y él es mi _fratello minore,_ Near.

-¿Tu hermano pequeño?

-Ajá. Somos agentes del Gobierno a los que han encargado su protección durante este caso L, la guarda del mejor detective del mundo. Oh y también del resto de vosotros: Mello, Matt y...—mira hacia arriba de las escaleras—también de usted Light Yagami, hijo del ex-jefe de la policía japonesa.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Apiñados todos en un sofá sin atreverse a separarse, los cuatro genios observaban como conejos indefensos a los otros dos sentados en el sofá de enfrente. Ueno tenía dibujada en el rostro una afable sonrisa, en cambio Near estaba serio y con la mirada gacha y perdida, los cuatro pares de ojos se fijaban sobre todo en él.

-Como sigáis mirándole tanto le vais a desgastar.—bromea Ueno, Mello le rechina los dientes.—Por amor al cielo no hace falta que esteis tan a la defensiva, con nosotros estáis a salvo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.—espetó Mello, la mirada de Near se levantó y se clavó otra vez en él, al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Lo que ha pasado antes ha sido sólo culpa tuya por mostrar una actitud hostil,—le responde tras expedir una media risa—mi _fratello minore_ lo único que ha hecho ha sido protegerme del peligro.

-¿Y no es curioso que el hermano pequeño proteja al grande?—pregunta Light.

-Puede, pero ya habéis visto lo que es capaz de hacer ¿a que sí Near?

-Sí.—contestó secamente.

-Near—llamó L—Near mírame ¿de verdad eres tú?—el albino posa su mirada en el pelinegro denotando cierta indiferencia—¿Uno de los niños de Wammy's House, el candidato nº1 a ser L, el líder de la SPK?

El pecho del pelinegro subía y bajaba con frenesí y no era para menos cuando tenías delante a alguien a quién creías muerto. El albino pestañeó y miró a Ueno, que sonrió e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¿Eres Nate River?—formuló por último el detective.

-Yo no soy Nate River. Mi nombre es Near, y soy agente del Gobierno y _fratello minore_ de Ueno.—contestó—Te equivocas de persona, a quién tú buscas murió hace dos años según las bases de datos de la investigación del atentado terrorista a la SPK, su cadáver yacerá en algún punto de la corteza terrestre.

La frialdad con la que habló el albino hizo que a L le diese un vuelco el corazón, Matt tragó saliva y Mello y Light fruncieron el ceño.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a dejar de hablar de cosas tristes y centrémonos en nuestra tarea. Hemos venido a ayudaros L, y a protegeros.

-¿Cómo sabía el Gobierno que...?

-¿Qué estabas vivo y trabajando en éste caso? Te sorprendería lo alargada que puede llegar a ser la sombra de la burocracia.

-Y exactamente ¿para qué Gobierno trabajáis?—inquirió Light, la mirada de Near esta vez se clavó sobre él como dos cuchillos afilados.

-Pues para el Gobierno. Tan sólo tened en cuenta que somos de los buenos.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta.

-Pero tampoco lo merece.—cortó Ueno, que los repasó a los cuatro con la mirada—Veréis tíos, los cuatro estáis metidos en un pasado algo oscuro, pero el Gobierno quiere haceros saber que lo dará por olvidado y os dejará seguir con vuestras vidas si atrapáis al asesino de Los Ángeles.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por él?—pregunta Matt.

-A nadie le gusta un pavo que sigue los pasos de un avestruz. BB está muerto, pero alguien está recreando sus crímenes y llevándolos a un extremo mayor, es como si me pusieran en pantalla la película 'Freddy contra Jason', sólo que espero que en este caso el asesino no sea capaz de revivir a otro psicópata.

»Nuestra tarea será protegeros de cualquier peligro y ayudaros en la investigación, somos bastante listos. Prometemos no incomodaros ni molestaros, pero hemos de quedarnos aquí con vosotros, de otro modo...no podríamos protegeros.

-¿Acaso temen que el asesino venga también a por nosotros?—pregunta L con sorprendida queja.

-Querido detective, el hecho de que fuera usted casi invisible en el pasado no significa que ahora sea igual, de otro modo él y yo no estaríamos aquí.—expone con algo de altanería entrelazando sus manos tras echarse un poco para adelante—Y ahora, Near si eres tan amable ve a buscar las maletas.

-Bien.

Con energía, el albino se levanta y sale de la habitación y de la casa, reina el silencio los minutos en que él no está. Cuando vuelve, viene tan cargado que es sorprendente que su delgada figura pueda con todo pero él parece llevarlo sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Muy bien Near ¿por qué no te quedas aquí y pides permiso a nuestros anfitriones para alojarnos? Yo voy a meter el coche dentro.

-Bien.—asiente, Ueno pasa por su lado y desaparece por la puerta—¿En qué lugar podríamos alojarnos, por favor?

-...Ha...hay una habitación libre con dos camas, arriba al fondo a la derecha.—le contesta Light.

-Entendido, gracias.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?—se ofrece L.

-No, puedo yo solo. Y por favor no intenten ninguna tontería, ya les hemos dicho que pueden confiar en nosotros, siéntanse tranquilos.

Los cuatro se miraron y suspiraron. Mello siguió con la mirada al albino hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba, chascó la lengua y apretó con fuerza sus brazos cruzados.

Esa noche, en los tres dormitorios se sostenían conversaciones entre sus ocupantes, cada cual variaba un poco el rumbo, pero todas coincidían en el destino.

-¿Cómo lo habrán hecho? No me lo explico ¡es imposible! ¡te dije que con sólo nosotros dos era suficiente!

-Light baja la voz.—pide L, que está sentado en la cama como desde hace tiempo no lo estaba, mientras Light rueda sobre el colchón y estruja la almohada.—Yo tampoco soy capaz de explicarlo todavía, pero créeme que lo averiguaré, por ahora...lo que tenemos que hacer es no bajar la guardia ni perderlos de vista.

-Ellos tampoco parecen querer perdernos a nosotros de vista. No me fío de ellos, especialmente del peliblanco ¿viste lo que hizo? Es como si fuera un soldado profesional.—ante la mención del albino, L se muerde el pulgar y entrecierra los ojos con gesto pensativo.

-Sólo un 2'8%...

-¿Eh?

-Que sólo hay un 2'8% de probabilidades de que alguien se parezca tanto a otra persona, le pongan su mismo nombre y su comportamiento sea tan similar...al menos de lo que hemos podido constatar hasta ahora.

-¿Sigues creyendo que es él?

-No lo sé Light...verdaderamente no sé que pensar.—se sinceró el moreno recostándose sobre el colchón y apegándose al castaño, que lo cobijó entre sus brazos.

-Descansa ahora...mañana...pensaremos qué hacer.—le dijo con suavidad, acariciando sus oscuras hebras hasta que el ojeroso se relajó por completo.

-...—Mello miraba al techo como si quisiera abrirle agujeros, refunfuñaba, gruñía y no paraba de dar vueltas. En la cama de al lado, Matt se hacía el dormido hasta que una queja algo más alta del rubio ya le hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Piensas estar así toda la noche? Lo digo por ir bajándome al sofá.—protestó, el rubio le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

-No me jodas eh Matt, no me jodas. Que sé que estabas despierto.

-Y lo estaré toda la noche si sigues así.—dice mientras se levanta y se toma asiento encima de la cama, el rubio sigue tumbado y coloca los brazos tras la cabeza.—Oye Mello, estoy tan extrañado, preocupado, agobiado y acojonado como tú pero...

-¡Yo no estoy acojonado!

-Venga ya, tú tampoco te esperabas que Near 2 te apuntase a la cabeza con una pistola tras placarte.

-¿Near 2?

-Le he puesto ese nombre hasta que consigamos aclarar las cosas...

-Es que son tan iguales...joder era como estar viéndole, pero el Near que yo conocía jamás hubiera podido hacer tal cosa ¡ni en sueños!

-¿Pero una parte de ti se empeña en creer que es él. A que sí?—pregunta Matt, el rubio deja escapar aire por la nariz—Si te soy sincero a mi me pasa lo mismo—Mello le mira—Aunque sé que Near está muerto...aunque sé que esos malditos hijos de puta le mataron...no puedo evitar creer que el que está allá, al fondo del pasillo, es él.

-La mente es traicionera ¿eh? Éramos rivales, una parte de mí siempre odió su maldita perfección para todo, pero...tampoco es como si fuera un trozo de hielo, tsk, su muerte fue un golpe bajo. Y lo ha sido más todavía que me presenten a alguien igual que él. ¿¡Cuántas posibilidades en el mundo hay de qué pase eso!?

-Pocas amigo mío, muy pocas.—dijo el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana.

-Uf, ha sido un día agotador y estoy seguro de que mañana lo será aún más, nos va a costar un montón ganarnos su confianza.—Ueno chasquea la lengua y observa a su compañero mover, como si de un cesto de mimbre se tratara, su cama individual hasta que la juntó con la suya—Si tan sólo Mello no te hubiese atacado...

-Fue culpa suya, ése tío actuó de manera irracional. Además, yo sólo obedecí el impulso de protegerte ¿para eso estoy no?—respondió el albino escurriéndose entre la ropa de la cama sin llegar a deshacerla del todo.

-Ya sabes que no.—regañó—Tú eres mi compañero, mi _fratello minore,_ pero también eres la persona a la que quiero y con quién deseo estar.—Proclamó irguiéndose, Near le esboza una media sonrisa—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

-Sólo unas pocas más.—se acomoda la almohada—¿Cuántos días crees que seguirán a la defensiva?

-Me juego lo que quieras a que la guardia no la bajarán nunca, pero cuanto antes les demostremos que estamos de su parte mejor. Recuerda Near, estamos aquí para protegerles, especialmente a L.

-Sí. Haré todo lo mejor que pueda.

-Así me gusta.—le acaricia el pelo—Y ahora vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Horas antes, en otra parte del mundo cuya ubicación es un absoluto secreto salvo para los que están allí, se recibe una transmisión directa desde Los Ángeles. El equipo informático inmediatamente tras oír la señal en forma de pitidos comienza a teclear hasta conseguir unas coordenadas vía satélite.

-Así que ya están allí.

_-Ja._ Esta transmisión es del móvil de Asura, ahora lo que hay que hacer es establecer la conexión con la casa.

-Estoy en ello. Lo tendré en dos minutos.

-Han _tagdado _menos de lo _pgevisto._

Macmillan observa a Fernández pulsar teclas como un loco mientras Vial y Müller establecen las coordenadas en un gigantesco mapa mundi que ocupa una pantalla entera.

-¡Listo! ¿Vanova puedes tú encargarte de la alarma?

_-Da._ Sin problema.—contestó una mujer de marcado acento ruso.

-Bien, pues las cámaras de seguridad ya han sido invadidas, ahora tenemos imagen de la casa, lástima que no hayan colocado más dentro. En cuanto Vanova conecte también la alarma con la central tendremos todo cubierto.

-Sí...Y con esos dos allí no habrá manera de que algo entre o salga sin que sea detectado.—dijo Macmillan mesándose la barba de tres días.

-Pobres desgraciados.—se compadeció Müller tras soltar una especie de exhalación mezcla de gruñido—De todos los que les han podido enviar han tenido que ser precisamente ellos.

-¿Tan mal concepto sigues teniendo de ese _cgío?_—preguntó Vial con un deje de sorpresa.

-¡No es mal concepto, _verflucht!_ ¡Vosotros también sabéis lo que pasa cada vez que se manda a alguna pareja de _fratellos_ a una misión!

-Precisamente los mandan porque ninguna otra persona, soldado, marine o lo que sea, sería capaz de llevarla a término con éxito.—dijo Vanova sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y del enorme código binario.

-Eso es cierto. Coser y cantar querido amigo, coser y cantar; un 'juego de niños' para ellos.—bromeó Fernández cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya ya...no diríais lo mismo si estuvierais en su lugar. Después de todo ¿quién quiere tener cerca a un crío demonio con cara de angelito y a su polifacético entrenador?—se quejó por último el alemán, pero esta vez nadie respondió a su pregunta echada al aire, y el silenció absoluto reinó en la sala mientras en las pantallas se fueron estableciendo las imágenes vía satélite que mostraban E 4th Street.


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: Lemmon

Espera ¿eso debería contarse como aviso? xDD vale sí. Dejadme. (se va al rincón oscuro) En fin aquí dejo el tercer capítulo. Besito especial para **yarianyoshi **porque siempre la dejo con las dudas xD gracias por reviewizar ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana todo el mundo despertó muy temprano. Los primeros que estuvieron en la cocina fueron Mello y Matt, que prepararon una cafetera y una bandeja de tostadas y dulces que L recibió como agua de Mayo cuando él y Light bajaron al poco rato. Los últimos en presentarse fueron Ueno y Near.

Mello enrojeció gradualmente cuando vio la guisa en la que venía el peliblanco: vestido con una camiseta que le estaba grande por dos tallas, evidentemente propiedad del moreno, y que hacía parecer que no llevaba nada debajo, claro que evidentemente sí lo llevaba.

-Buenos días a todos.—saludó efusivo Ueno tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes que se usaban en la cocina alrededor de la mesa de madera del centro y sentando a Near sobre sus piernas.— No hacía falta que os molestáseis en preparar todo esto, me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo, claro que no sabía que madrugaríais tanto.

-No ha sido nada.—contestó Matt quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Bueno, entonces prepararé yo la comida. Espero que a todos os guste el curry.

Asintieron. L se sentó justo a su frente y con cierto disimulo observó al peliblanco morder con parsimonia un croissant tras mojarlo en una taza que sólo llevaba leche. Near se arremangó la camiseta para evitar mojarse los puños y dejó al descubierto sus delgados y blanquecinos brazos, que por la línea del antebrazo tenían una cicatriz que llegaba desde la muñeca hasta el codo; la herida se veía bastante antigua ya que apenas era una línea rosada y fina sobre la piel, de hecho, como no te fijases bien, no la distinguirías. Desayunaron prácticamente en silencio y cuando terminaron todo el mundo escampó hacia una dirección.

-Near ¿por qué no te vistes y bajas? No puedes andar por la casa así, cogerás frío.—propone Ueno con una cariñosa sonrisa, el otro asiente y desaparece escaleras arriba. En ese momento fue cuando L también se fijó en las cicatrices que tenía en las piernas, iguales a las de los brazos, se mordió el pulgar.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante productivo, especialmente porque Ueno demostró tener unos bastos conocimientos de informática y una buena capacidad deductiva.

-¿No veis curioso que la primera y cuarta víctima sean hombres y la segunda y tercera mujeres?

-También lo fueron en el caso de BB, claro que no hubo cuarta víctima, pero sí dos posibles candidatos a serlo, un hombre y una mujer.—contestó L.

-Hemos estado estudiando el caso BB a fondo, se supone que la cuarta víctima debía ser el propio asesino ¿no? Intentó suicidarse.

-No.—cortó L—Intentó proporcionarme un caso que ni siquiera yo pudiese resolver, aunque ello implicase usarse a sí mismo como pieza del rompecabezas.

Ueno se mesa una barba inexistente y mira las fotos de la pantalla del portátil que manejaba Light. 1ª víctima: Anthony Black, estrangulamiento, cuatro muñecos de tela.

2ª víctima: Cassidy Davison, golpeada con un objeto contundente, tres muñecos.

3ª víctima: Eleanor Fawkes, acuchillada, dos muñecos.

4ª víctima: Glenn Hummington, incinerado, dos muñecos.

-AB, CD, EF, GH...—se adelanta Light a sus pensamientos—sigue el patrón de un abecedario.

-¿Entonces podemos suponer que la próxima víctima será mujer y tendrá de iniciales IJ?

-Eso es aventurar demasiado.—salta Mello mordiendo una tableta de chocolate—No sabemos si piensa parar ahora o si seguirá con éste patrón, después de todo si contamos a BB como víctima esto se habría acabado ya.

-Habláis demasiado.—interrumpió Near encendiendo la tele desde el sofá en que estaba medio tumbado.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡En lugar de estar ahí tirado tú también podrías hacer algo!—se sulfura Mello.

-Cállate.—le responde de vuelta en tono frío—Y el resto escuchad.—ordenó subiendo el volumen.

_Última hora, les informamos que la policía ha hallado esta misma mañana el cadáver de un hombre llamado Iason Jackman en el dormitorio cerrado de su casa. Los vecinos alertaron a la policía cuando notaron la falta del hombre a la reunión semanal de la comunidad y tras que no contestase ni a su puerta ni a su teléfono. El señor Jackman ha aparecido desangrado y la policía ya ha confirmado que se trata de nuevo del asesino en serie que tiene atemorizado a Los Ángeles y..._

Click. Apretando un botón, el albino vuelve a apagar el televisor y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mirando a Ueno.

-Quinta víctima, hombre, desangrado. No piensa parar, y creo...que tampoco seguir un patrón concreto, al menos a partir de ahora.

-...—el moreno se rasca la nariz y observa a los otros cuatro, finalmente le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Near para que se levante—En marcha Near.

-Bien.—responde levantándose de un ágil salto.

-¿A dónde vais?—inquiere Matt.

-Corrección.—interrumpe Ueno emulando la voz del famoso mandril Rafiki—No vamos.—niega con un dedo y agarra al pelirrojo del brazo empujándolo fuera de la sala en dirección al recibidor, por donde aparece Near colocándose una cazadora gris.—Vais. Tú vas a acompañar a Near, así que prepárate.

-¿¡Qué!?—dicen rubio y pelirrojo a la vez.

-Uno de los dos tiene que quedarse aquí para defender el fortín—explica sonriente—pero como estoy seguro de que mi _fratello minore_ no se fía de dejarme sólo con vosotros...tú te irás con él y serás la "garantía".

-Ga...rantía...—articula apenas Matt, a quién el peliblanco le lanza su chaleco de piel.

-Es decir la garantía de que no te haremos nada—explica L antes que nadie observando al moreno con frialdad—porque si no...

-Exacto.—le interrumpe el ojiverde nuevamente—Porque si intentáis echarme, dañarme o matarme...Near liquidará a Matt.—dijo con naturalidad como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, el peliblanco achicó los ojos y hubo un fuego cruzado de miradas entre él y los otros tres.

-¿¡Y con esas pretendes que dejemos ir a Matt sólo!?—protesta Mello.

-Calma _Blondine, _Near no le hará nada a menos que le dé motivos para lo contrario, de hecho es como si Matt tuviese un guardaespaldas personal.

-¿Para ir a dónde?—dice ahora Light.

-A la escena del quinto crimen. Oh vamos, no pongáis esas caras de sorpresa, que ya sabemos que hackeásteis las cámaras del FBI, pero tranquilos, no pasa nada; de hecho fuimos él y yo los que visitamos el escenario del crimen antes de venir aquí, por eso no lograsteis ver nada.

-¿Y no había pruebas?—vuelve Light a la carga.

-Las tiene el FBI, pero las pediré.—dice sacando su teléfono móvil—En marcha Near, asegúrate de proteger bien a Matt y evitar que le pase algo, os quiero aquí dentro de tres horas a lo sumo—el albino asiente y abre la puerta—eso sí Matt, tendrás que conducir tú.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Matt no era un cobarde. Nunca lo había sido, porque si lo hubiera sido no habría ayudado tantas veces a su amigo rubio con asuntos mafiosos que habían puesto en riesgo su propio cuello. Pero ahora...era diferente. Mientras conducía, siguiendo las indicaciones del Gps instalado en el coche que pertenecía a ambos _fratellos,_ no podía evitar sentirse presionado; tenía la sensación de que aunque el peliblanco estuviese mirando por la ventanilla le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, acechante como una pantera esperando el menor indicio de movimiento de su presa para saltar sobre su cuello.

Recordó el día que les habían conocido, recordó cómo el peliblanco de inofensiva apariencia les había bloqueado y después tumbado a Mello como si fuera un soldado de élite; desde ése día Mello no llevaba su pistola ni tenía los cartuchos ni nada relacionado, ambos chicos se lo habían confiscado, si no hubiera sido así el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que su amigo le habría dado el arma para que se la llevase.

-Oye y...—le llamó para cortar el hielo, el otro le miró—¿cómo sabíais la dirección tan pronto?

-Podemos saberlo todo, recuerda que somos del Gobierno.—le respondió monótonamente.

-El Gobierno...ya.

El trayecto no duró mucho ya que el navegador les estableció la ruta más corta para llegar. El señor Jackman vivía en un bloque de pisos situado cerca de la periferia, era un hombre de mediana edad, farmacéutico, separado y que vivía sólo. A los vecinos les horrorizó saber que estaba muerto, pues le describían como un tipo cordial, amable y amigo de todos; claro que también les aterró la idea de que le habían matado casi en sus mismas narices y que habría podido ser cualquiera, pero Matt no pensaba igual.

Cuando llegaron, de no ser porque Near les mostró una tarjeta, que Matt no llegó a ver del todo pero que seguro acreditaba que era agente del Gobierno, no les habrían dejado pasar, especialmente porque el peliblanco ofrecía una imagen demasiado juvenil con su atuendo: vaqueros desgastados con una sudadera blanca igual que las botas militares de caña y la cazadora abierta.

-Pasen por aquí.—indicó un policía guiándolos hasta la escena del crimen, tan macabra como las otras. En el suelo todavía estaba el cadáver del hombre cubierto por una sábana blanca y con un charco de sangre ya casi seco por debajo además en la pared había tres muñecos de tela colgados.—Tuvimos que forzar la puerta para poder entrar.

-¿Han venido ya los forenses?—pregunta Near agachándose al lado del cadáver y retirándole la cubierta de la cabeza, Matt tuvo ganas de vomitar el desayuno. A Jackman lo habían desangrado cortándole el cuello como quién intenta abrir un pescado para limpiarlo, por la mitad y dejando a la vista todo el contenido.

-Todavía no pero...

-En ese caso dígales que la causa de la muerte por desangrado ha sido el corte de la arteria carótida. Que hagan un análisis de barbitúricos para comprobar si la víctima ingirió drogas o alcohol, pero es casi seguro que el asesino procedió igual que con las otras víctimas. ¿Falta algo del cuarto?

-A simple vista no, pero es difícil de decir ya que el señor Jackman vivía sólo y no hay álbumes de fotos, pero ya hemos contactado con la ex-mujer para que colabore en la investigación.

Mientras el agente habla, Matt se acerca hasta uno de los muñecos de tela colgados, un simple muñeco fácil de adquirir en cualquier bazar o juguetería, demasiado común, sujeto por un clavo. El truco de la puerta cerrada desde dentro, por eso el número de muñecos nunca bajaba de dos y siempre estaban colocados a la altura del pomo, para que entre éste y otros dos muñecos más, siendo uno el de enfrente de la puerta, formasen un triángulo por el que pasara el hilo que ejercería de conductor para activar el mecanismo de cierre.

-No es tonto.—le sobresalta Near, que ya ha dejado el cadáver—Sabe que el truco de la puerta cerrada ya es conocido, pero aún así no lo pone nada fácil para discernir quién es. No será BB, pero desde luego tiene una mente tan retorcida como la suya.

Tardaron aproximadamente una hora y ni siquiera llegó a ese tiempo porque el peliblanco se estaba poniendo de los nervios con tanta gente en un mismo sitio; así que agarró a Matt de la manga de su camiseta y lo sacó fuera, no sin antes ordenarle al agente especial enviado desde el FBI que enviase todos los datos de las pruebas al correo electrónico de su _fratello._ En salir a la calle, el pelirrojo miró su reloj, las 11 de la mañana, y la gente sin parar de venir pero deteniéndose a curiosear por qué había tantos coches de policía y FBI.

-Vamos.—dijo Near imperioso llevándoselo.

-¡Hey, hey! ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Quieres volver ya o prefieres pasar algo de tiempo por aquí?—dijo en tono congruente—Anda vamos y deja de hacerme pucheros; y relájate que no voy a hacerte nada.

Sin más remedio, Matt deja que Near lo arrastre por entre la gente y lo guíe hasta una cafetería/heladería donde toman asiento. Una camarera les atiende de inmediato.

-Quiero fresas, con helado de nata.—ordena más que pide el peliblanco, su gesto advertía que no aceptaría nada que no fuese eso.

-Muy bien ¿y usted?

-¿Yo? Pues...mm—el pelirrojo ojea la carta y dice sin pensar la primera combinación que ven sus ojos—Batido de caramelo.

-Perfecto, en seguida se los traigo.—sonríe la chica yéndose, Matt la sigue con la mirada para evitar encarar al peliblanco.

-Deja de mirarle el trasero o te acusaré de pervertido.—le sobresalta.

-¡No le estaba mirando nada!—protesta algo azorado, el peliblanco se ríe y le guiña un ojo.

-Era broma, deja de estar tan tenso ya hombre, no soy un león de la estepa africana.—argumenta con evidente diversión colocando una pierna sobre la silla y los brazos en el respaldo.

-Bueno, bueno, perdona. Es que...no sé...cambias tanto de un momento a otro.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón.—comenta distraído, en ese momento la camarera les trae sus pedidos—Pero no soy bipolar ni nada por el estilo, digamos que sólo hago lo que se espera que haga.

-¿Lo que se espera?—pregunta Matt revolviendo un poco el batido con la caña mientras Near agarra la cuchara y la hunde en la copa de nata.

-Exacto.—le responde guiñándole otra vez el ojo aunque con un deje más descarado y sugestivo al tiempo que relame la cuchara, el pelirrojo abre los ojos como platos y por poco la boca.

Aunque Near no le contestó a la pregunta el tiempo que pasaron en la cafetería resultó muy ameno y entretenido, pues el peliblanco hablaba hasta por los codos y bromeaba mucho.

-Joder Near, si he de serte sincero no pensaba que fueras tan simpático.—se sincera Matt tras terminar de reír con la anécdota que el chico le acababa de contar sobre aquella vez en que lo confundieron con un octogenario de espaldas por culpa de su pelo.

-¿Ah no?—pregunta fingiendo estar ofendido—Y supongo que tampoco te esperabas que mi pelo fuera blanco natural.

-No, eso sí.—ambos ríen. Near rebaña el fondo de la copa con el dedo índice y se lo relame con excesiva sensualidad a gusto del pelirrojo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?—le pregunta terminando de pasarse la lengua por el dígito y sorbiéndolo ligeramente con la boca sin quitarle ojo, el otro niega con la cabeza.—Se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos ya, de lo contrario Ueno se enfadará bastante.—asevera levantándose tras echar un vistazo al reloj que hay colgado en una de las paredes.

-¿Siempre tienes que obedecerle?—pregunta Matt ya en la calle encendiendo un pitillo, el otro le asiente.

-Así es, él es mi _fratello_ y yo...vivo para él.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Ueno se mordía la uña del dedo meñique mientras tecleaba en su portátil con la mano libre. Listo. Mañana por la mañana tendría a su disposición todas las pruebas que el FBI había ido recogiendo, y más valía que no se retrasasen, pues no le apetecía llamarles para echarles la bronca o enviarles a Near como advertencia...Near...Echó un vistazo a su reloj y comprobó que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se hubo marchado junto a Matt, bufó, ¿por qué tanto tardar?

-¿Preocupado?—pregunta Light.

-¿Debería?

-No lo digo por lo que tienes aquí sino por lo que no tienes.

Se produjo un cruce de miradas frías y casi asesinas por parte de los dos. Light sabía que Ueno no era de fiar, y Ueno sabía que Light además de Mello, iban en su contra, de L aún no podía asegurarlo a pesar de que estaba casi convencido, pues el ojeroso mantenía una actitud mas fría y pasiva que la de los otros dos para con él.

-Volverán en seguida. Ups ¡mira que hora es! Debo ponerme manos a la obra si quiero que me salga bien el curry.—dijo de repente cambiando por completo la expresión de su cara hasta tornarla en una feliz mueca. Con energía, se puso en pie y marchó rumbo a la cocina dejando a Light observando su espalda y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tú tampoco lo ves normal, a que no?—Mello apareció en rumbo contrario al que iba el moreno mordiendo una barra de chocolate que ya estaba a la mitad.

-Ni de lejos, o es bipolar y tiene trastornos de personalidad o...actúa muy bien.

-Tsk, me inclino más por la actuación. Puede que ese jodido muñeco de nieve sea la fuerza pero está claro que él es el cerebro.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Near y Matt regresaron, Mello suspiró de alivio y palmeó la espalda de su amigo, L y Light asintieron en bienvenida y satisfacción de verle volver de una pieza y en cuanto a Near, fue derecho hacia la cocina para ver a su _fratello._

-Lamento la tardanza.—se excusó ante el moreno, que no le miró y siguió afanado en su tarea culinaria.

-No lo hagas, dime ¿os habéis portado bien?

-Todo ha ido bien, sin incidencias, y mañana tendremos las pruebas del escenario aquí.

-Bien.—dijo con neutralidad, el peliblanco se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la cocina pero la voz de su "hermano" le detuvo—El aroma de la nata te queda muy bien, Near.

No contestó y siguió su camino a un paso más presuroso y ajeno a que el moreno forzó más el agarre con el que tenía cogido los utensilios de cocina.

Cuando el rancho estuvo servido cada uno ocupó un lugar en la mesa. L de presidente con Light a su derecha y Ueno a su izquierda, al lado de éste estaba Near, y enfrente Mello al lado de Light y Matt al lado del rubio.

-No soy muy aficionado a comidas picantes pero admito que se puede comer.—dijo L agarrando su cuchara con su habitual desgarbo, Ueno sonrió complacido.

-Viniendo del gran L me lo tomaré como el mejor de los cumplidos.

-Deberías.—saltó Mello con desgana, Matt se ríe hacia dentro y mira a Near divertido, pero éste le mira con la misma indiferencia con la que mira la pared y pasó lo mismo las siguientes veces que lo intentó.

Intrigado ante los repentinos cambios de actitud del peliblanco, el pelirrojo se dedicó a tenerle un ojo echado lo que quedó de día, aunque incluso para alguien que no ve sería bastante obvio que el desdoble del chico era debido a su _fratellone, _cuya faceta, siempre predispuesta a parecer cordial, se había tornado en una gélida máscara. Desprovistos de pruebas con las que seguir investigando, el equipo, muy a su pesar, pasó el resto de las horas de manera más bien ociosa hasta que la noche cayó .

-Hasta mañana muchachos, más vale que todos estemos despejados para cuando tengamos las pruebas.—se despide Ueno llevándose a Near hasta su habitación, con un seco "buenas noches" el resto también se encerraron en sus respectivos aposentos.

Ueno cerró la puerta y encendió la luz del techo para ver bien ponerse el pijama, los ojos atentos de Near que estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama llamaron su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?—pregunta directo el peliblanco.

-No. ¿Debería estarlo?

-...—traga saliva—No he hecho nada malo. Hice lo que me ordenaste.

-¿Ordené?—le interrumpe con ironía—¿Acaso fue una orden mía que perdieses el tiempo con Matt? Aunque no me lo hayas dicho lo sé, no soy ciego para ver que le has dado muestras de...llamémosle cercanía, aunque al llegar aquí hayas querido ocultarlo.

-No quería que te molestases...

-Mala suerte, acabas de conseguir el efecto contrario. Ahora sí estoy verdaderamente enfadado, primero por desobedecerme y segundo por haber querido ocultarmelo. Soy tu _fratello_ y me debes absoluta lealtad.

Conforme había ido diciendo esto el moreno se hubo acercado al peliblanco hasta quedar justo a su frente mirándole desde arriba, se hizo el silencio hasta que unas débiles risas procedentes de Near se tornaron en carcajadas descolocando a Ueno y aumentando su coraje.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?—pregunta irritado, pero su compañero no le contesta y se tira sobre la cama mientras sigue riéndose, entre carcajada y carcajada rodaba sobre la colcha. Tras casi un minuto por fin se tranquiliza y queda sentado de rodillas sobre el mueble.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que te molesta, mi querido _fratello_?—ataca mezquino rulándose un mechón de pelo—¿O es que pienses que haya estado tonteando con Matt? Es mono lo admito, pero...—deja caer la mano que sujetaba su pelo hasta su pecho dejándola descender con parsimonia—nadie, repito, nadie se puede comparar a ti...mi querido "hermano".

-...—la risilla traviesa de Near hace sonreír oscuramente a Ueno, que se sube también a la cama y gatea hasta él—¿O sea que admites que has sido un chico malo? Bien, entonces como tu hermano mayor mi deber es castigarte.

Sonriendo, el peliblanco se deja caer con gesto derrotado sobre la ropa de cama. El moreno se pone sobre él y lo besa con ferocidad, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando sus labios, pasando a la lengua con la que batalla frenéticamente. Sus manos desvisten con rapidez a Near y mandan lejos la ropa.

El _fratello minore _gimotea ante las acciones de su _fratellone_. Ueno estaba bastante agresivo esa noche; mordía su piel y casi la arañaba en su agarre.

-_"Mañana tendré cardenales por doquier."__—_piensa.—Espera Ueno, déjame seguir a mi.

Ueno le mira y libera del agarre de sus dientes el pezón izquierdo de Near, dándole un último lametón antes de apartarse. El más bajo le pide que se siente y abra un poco las piernas, cuando lo ha hecho desata el nudo que sujetaba el pantalón de su pijama y lo baja junto con la ropa interior.

Sonríe ufano. El miembro viril de Ueno ya estaba medio despierto y pedía a gritos que lo terminasen de poner duro. Así que lo agarra con una mano masajeándolo de extremo a extremo mientras su lengua circula el glande. Pero Ueno no estaba por la labor de ir despacio; de un empujón hace que el peliblanco se trague todo su miembro y le guía el movimiento mezclando los dedos en la cabellera blanca.

Near siente que se atraganta, pero el otro no le dejaba ir. No puede hacerle daño, no debe, aunque su mente le está impulsando a darle un golpe para hacer que lo libere. Pero no a Ueno, no a su _fratellone_. Por fortuna, el moreno parece darse cuenta del ahogo de Near porque lo suelta y lo separa de sí.

-Near ¿estás bien?—le pregunta, el otro tose y se limpia un poco la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí, estoy bien.—sonríe un poco—Es sólo que hoy estás un poco brusco.

-Perdóname.—le abraza—Pero es que me pone de muy mal humor que me hagas sentir celoso.

El peliblanco se ríe y acaricia entre el abrazo la erección de Ueno. Éste jadea quedo y se echa hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos. Near se pone de rodillas.

-Bien, creo que éste amiguito ya está listo.—se relame acercándose al oído del moreno—¿Quieres que me lo meta?

-Sabes que sí. No seas malo y hagas que te suplique. O...—levanta el índice dándose aire estricto—te quitaré los juguetes.

Near hizo un mohín pero después ambos sonrieron. El peliblanco se puso en cuclillas y se agarró a los hombros morenos guiando el miembro de éste hacia él, hacia su parte más privada. Con cuidado se alinea y después se deja caer de rodillas metiéndoselo todo de una. Ambos jadearon.

-Near...mira que eres bruto.—regaña Ueno notando los temblores que recorren a su acompañante.

-Lo siento. ¿Merecía un castigo no?

-No te estás tomando esto como uno.—recrimina succionando su pecho—La próxima vez iré a por Matt, a ver si entonces os queda claro a los dos lo que no se debe hacer.

-¿Vas a follarte a Matt también?—pregunta quisquilloso comenzando a moverse despacio.

-No, follármelo no.—ríe oscuro.

Near suspira. Más valía guardar las distancias. El pelirrojo le había caído bien y no le agradaría verle en el fondo del mar con zapatos de cemento. Claro que con toda seguridad recorrería un largo y tortuoso camino antes de acabar ahí.

Decidió no pensar en ello y seguir a lo suyo. Fue aumentando de velocidad constantemente firmemente sujeto de los fuertes hombros de su _fratellone. _Ueno le acompasaba el ritmo elevando su pelvis cuando él bajaba.

Near dejó escapar un grito cuando Ueno cogió su desatendido miembro y lo masturbó. Perdió la noción del ritmo y tuvo que detenerse.

-Ueno...—gimió, el aludido sonrió y con delicadeza le empujó hacia atrás para recostarle sobre el colchón. Masajeó un poco más y se acercó a su oído, lamiendo primero su cuello—Agárrate a las sábanas Near, que no pienso ser suave.

Al más joven no le dio tiempo de asimilar las palabras de su compañero, cuando este agarró su cadera con una mano y con la otra el cabezal de la cama y embistió con fuerza. Near ahogó un grito mordiéndose el puño.

-No. No ocultes tu voz. Quiero oírla, alta y clara.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero más fuerte!

-¿Quién manda a quién?—gruñe placentero dándole la vuelta a Near, dejándole de cara al colchón. El peliblanco se abrazó a la almohada y la mordía con fuerza, con la misma con la que Ueno le embestía.

Pasaron los minutos. Ueno ya se había deshecho de su camiseta dado el calor de la habitación y lo caliente de la situación. El sudor recorría la espalda de Near, al que le estaban recorriendo temblores cada vez más de seguido. El moreno sabía que eso significaba que su límite estaba cerca. Soltó la mano apoyada en el cabezal y la dirigió de nuevo al miembro del peliblanco volviendo a masturbarle.

-¡Aah! ¡Ueno!—exclamó.

-Near...—le llama por su nombre juntándose a su espalda—Te quiero.

Pero al más joven no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues con un último espasmo que le recorrió la columna le llegó el orgasmo. Su compañero se vino también y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón.

-Y yo a ti.—dijo finalmente el peliblanco abrazando al moreno. Éste sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

Al cabo del rato Near se quedó dormido. Con cuidado Ueno se separó de su abrazo y se puso de nuevo el pantalón del pijama. Se levantó de la cama y a oscuras buscó uno de sus teléfonos móviles, uno que los otros cuatro ocupantes de la casa no conocían.

'Tiene mensajes nuevos'. Se leía en la pantalla. Pulsó y se puso a leer. Cuando terminó lo cerró y decidió ir a por un vaso de agua, pero antes tapó a Near con la sábana.

La casa estaba completamente silenciosa y oscura. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y vio que había alguien más en la cocina. Casualidades de la vida que fuera Matt.

-Vaya, veo que no soy el único al que le entra sed de madrugada.—saludó sonriendo, el pelirrojo asintió bostezando.

-No debí haber cenado salado.

Ueno siguió sonriendo. Matt evitaba hacer demasiado contacto visual con él, el pelirrojo no era cobarde pero tampoco tonto y estaba seguro de que no se había olvidado de la 'amenaza' subrepticia que le había hecho cuando se fue con Near.

-Oye Matt.—le detuvo antes de que se fuera ya servido—¿Se ha portado bien Near contigo hoy?

-Sí. Supongo que porque yo también.

-Me alegro.—terminó de llenar el vaso con agua y se giró hacia él—¿Sabes? Near puede parecer frío a simple vista pero luego es 'muy amigable'.—A Matt no le gustó nada el tono de la voz ni el matiz de los ojos del otro—Aún así recuerda que es mi _fratello minore _y debo cuidarle, aunque sea un poco.

-No he intentado nada con él si es lo que estás tratando de decirme.—esto le provocó la risa a Ueno.

-No, ya sé que no. Además, Near te cortaría las manos si intentases ponérselas encima sin previo aviso.

Matt no cambió de gesto, sólo volvió a bostezar antes de retirarse de la cocina. Ueno le siguió con la mirada hasta que subió por las escaleras.

-Y yo lo otro para después hacértelo tragar.—completó la frase bebiéndose el agua de un trago.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana un grupo de agentes del FBI esperaba en el lugar que les habían indicado para entregar las pruebas. El agente especial refunfuñaba y mascullaba entre dientes que quiénes se creían esos tipos para rebajarles a simples mensajeros. Los otros cuchicheaban entre ellos acerca de los dos supuestos agentes especiales del Gobierno; ninguno de ellos tenía pinta de serlo, especialmente el joven de cabello blanco que nunca sonreía. Un par de minutos después oyeron el ruido de motor de un coche aproximándose.

-Ya era hora.—gruñó el agente especial viendo aparecer el vehículo que se detuvo enfrente de ellos. De él se bajó el tipo moreno.

-¡Buenos días!—saludó efusivo—Y perdonen por haberles hecho venir hasta aquí pero nuestra localización debe ser anónima por el momento.

-No es molestia.—gruñó el agente especial indicando a sus hombres que acercaran las cajas que contenían las pruebas.—Aquí tiene lo que pidió ¿pero cuánto tiempo las necesitan? Son pruebas del delito y el fiscal...

-Las necesita. Lo sé.—le atajó—No se preocupe que en dos días a lo sumo las tendrá de vuelta.

Dicho esto las metió en el coche y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero el especial le detuvo.

-¡Eh, oye! ¿Para qué parte del Gobierno dijisteis que trabajabais exactamente?

-Pues para la que nos necesite.—contestó sonriente.

El agente especial volvió a gruñir y mascullar entre dientes viendo el vehículo alejarse. Uno de sus muchachos se acercó a él.

-¿Cree que ha sido buena idea de verdad darles las pruebas?

-No lo sé. Son órdenes de arriba y sean quienes sean estos tipos raros tienen blindaje total.

Mientras, en otro punto cardinal de la ciudad un hombre corría como un desaforado esquivando a la marea de gente que se dirigía al trabajo o donde fuera. Llegó a un edificio gris muy común y tocó al telefonillo. Abrieron y pasó subiendo los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al sexto piso.

-¡Macho! ¿Pero no podías haber subido por el ascensor?—le preguntó el tipo que le abrió la puerta.

Él no contestó y se metió dentro llegando al comedor donde otro hombre fumaba un puro y veía el noticiario de la mañana.

-¡Señor!—el aludido apenas se giró para ver casi derrapar al recién llegado al lado del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa con esas formas de llegar?—preguntó molesto dando una calada.

-Lo siento señor pero tenía que informarle cuanto antes.

-Respira, muchacho, respira o te ahogarás antes de decirme nada.

-Ya respiraré después señor, pues la noticia estoy seguro que le va a gustar y habrá valido correr para contársela.—El que fumaba dejó el puro en el cenicero y le miró fijamente—Le han visto en la ciudad. Ayer Killer Puppet fue visto por algunos de los nuestros aquí.

-¿Estás seguro?—preguntó sobresaltado y con los ojos como platos.

-Totalmente señor. Hay imágenes que lo prueban. Además, ese diablo es inconfundible, uno entre un millón.

El hombre del puro volvió a cogerlo y dio otra buena calada. Exhaló el humo y sonrió echándose después a reír.

-¡Sí! ¡El destino está de nuestro lado y pide venganza!—el subordinado asintió—¿Dónde está, sabemos su localización?

-Tenemos la matrícula del vehículo en el que le vieron montarse, los nuestros la buscan y...—en ese momento su teléfono sonó y él se disculpó poniéndose a un lado para hablar. Al poco rato colgó y volvió a agacharse al lado de su jefe.—Lo han encontrado señor. Tienen su localización.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Ordena que lo preparen todo y a todos los disponibles!

-¡Sí señor!

-¡Caeremos sobre él como guillotina sobre su cabeza!

-¡Sí señor!—volvió a asentir emocionado saliendo del lugar dejando al jefe en su estado de euforia.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quien te ha visto y quien te ve y sombra de lo que eras" xD palabras de **yarianyoshi **en sus intentos de evadir los auto-spoilers jajaja ¡te debo un lemmon LxL!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como prometí aquí lo tenéis.

Ueno dejó caer con estruendo sobre la mesa baja del salón la caja de pruebas del FBI. El primero que metió las manos en ella fue L, extrayendo a su peculiar manera las bolsas clasificadoras y las carpetas archivadoras. Después fue Light. Matt y Mello de momento sólo miraban mientras se terminaban el desayuno.

-Aquí no hay nada novedoso.—protesta Light—Salvo las cosas del quinto escenario.

-Fue lo que pedisteis.—dice Ueno sorprendido con la queja del castaño.

-Sí pero esperaba algo mejor del FBI ¡no veo nada que nos vaya a hacer avanzar!—le mira a los ojos traspasándoselos—¿No estaréis ocultando nada, no?

-Light-san has amanecido de mal humor, por favor cálmate.—le pide el otro de vuelta con media mueca preocupada.

-Light cálmate. Los asesinos profesionales no dejan sus pistas tiradas a simple vista.—dice L con parsimonia examinando más detalladamente algunas fibras que se habían recogido del suelo.—¿Aún no las han analizado, no?

-Em no creo. Sólo las han archivado antes de mandarlas al laboratorio.

-Eh, no me ignores y contesta a la pregunta.

-Tsk, cierra la jodida boca de una vez Yagami.—sisea Near matando a Light con la mirada, todo el mundo se queda en shock—Ya tenemos las pruebas aquí ¿no? Pues examínalas a fondo antes de quejarte como niña con la regla, joder.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que el _fratellone_ exclamó con un deje de sorpresa y regaño al mismo tiempo.

-¡Near!

El peliblanco frunció los labios y el ceño y simplemente se arrebujó más contra el sofá en que estaba sentado. Mello no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo reflejado en las palabras del chico en una especie de 'flashazo'. Y Matt pensó para sí mismo "_Hablando de tener la regla..._"

Al cabo del rato Ueno agarró a Near y se lo llevó escaleras arriba, rumbo a su habitación, para poder hablar con más privacidad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con cara de malas pulgas, la misma que llevaba el albino desde que se levantó, le exigió una explicación.

-No sé.—contestó desganado rulándose la mecha delantera.

-No sé, no. Quiero una respuesta convincente a tu mal humor y la quiero ahora.

-Otras veces he estado de mala leche y no te has puesto pesado.

-Otras veces no hemos estado en una misión tan importante como ésta Near. Cualquier paso en falso puede contarnos retroceder kilómetros y que pierdan la confianza en nosotros.

-¿Que la pierdan? Es la primera noticia que tengo de que confíen en nosotros.—dijo sarcástico, su hermano mayor le clavó la mirada como dos aguijones de avispa.

-La tengan o no, no podemos permitirnos fracasar así que continúa comportándote como hasta ahora y todo irá bien.—dictamina dando por zanjada la conversación y volviendo a la puerta—Ah, y más vale que te disculpes con Light.

Near chascó la lengua fastidiado ya una vez Ueno se hubo marchado. Seguramente ahora les soltaría la típica broma tonta para relajar el ambiente, a la que, seguro, Light y Mello gruñirán mientras que a Matt y L les entraba por un oído y les salía por otro.

Suspirando con desgana el peliblando se deja caer en su cama mirando el techo. A pesar de habérselo pasado muy bien la noche anterior esa mañana se había despertado con un sabor amargo en la boca y un reconcome que le fastidiaba mucho. No estaba tranquilo, nada tranquilo. Y le partiría las narices a quien osase burlarse diciendo algo como "¿Intuición femenina, tal vez?" Pero bueno, por el momento decidió que era mejor tratar de relajarse un poco antes de bajar otra vez y tener que pedirle disculpas al 'Señor Patata', como le había apodado 'cariñosamente'.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Por un camino polvoriento y poco o nada asfaltado al menos cinco camionetas militares transitaban a buena velocidad. En la tercera un hombre barbudo que se fumaba un habano que olía fortísimo prácticamente daba saltitos de la emoción en su asiento. Ya casi podía olerlo, la pólvora, la tierra y sobre todo la sangre que le haría derramar a ese maldito mocoso.

Jamás olvidaría y mucho menos perdonaría la masacre que causó entre los suyos allá en su amada patria. Le haría pagar cada gota de sangre derramada y cuando acabase con él colgaría su cabeza de una pica y una foto en internet para que esos amos para quienes trabajaba viesen lo que había hecho con uno de sus chuchos de presa.

-¿¡Estáis listo muchachos!?

-¡Sí!—se oyó a coro desde todos los coches junto al chasquido del seguro quitado de una ristra de armas.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

-¡!

Near abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido de lo mucho que se había relajado. Cogió el despertador de la mesilla y miró la hora. Las tres de la tarde.

Mierda. El estómago le rugía y no iba a ser lo único que rugiese cuando volviera a bajar y Ueno le viese la cara.

Una hora antes el resto de habitantes de la casa comían tranquilamente sentados a la mesa como gente civilizada en pleno conflicto de la Guerra Fría. La potencia conocida como Ueno tenía agarrados los utensilios de comer con tanta fuerza que no le haría falta usar el poder de la mente para doblarlos mientras que las fuerzas aliadas Wammy y Yagami mantenían una posición hasta el momento neutral.

-Oye ¿estás seguro de que no esperemos a Near?—le pregunta L, el ojiverde le mira con una sonrisa tan bien pintada que hasta daba miedo.

-No, déjale. Ya bajará cuando se le pase...

Aunque una hora después Ueno ya ni estaba seguro de que Near fuese a bajar. Gruñendo para sus adentros se juró a sí mismo tener una segunda seria conversación con su _fratello minore. _

Arriba Near se estaba lavando la cara y las manos ya decidido a volver a hacer acto de presencia antes de que Ueno fuese a bajarle de las orejas.

-Ay...con lo bien que estaba yo durmiendo.—el estómago le gruñe—O quizá no.

Con pereza apartó un poco con los dedos las varas de la persiana metálica y le echó un vistazo al frente de la casa. Esperó verla tan desértica como siempre pero el corazón se le paró un segundo para luego volver a latir a doble de velocidad.

Los tres Wammys y Light volvían a estar concentrados revisando pruebas y catalogando lo que les parecía interesante. Como aquella hebra de tejido o aquella marca hueca del suelo justo debajo de la cabeza del señor Jackman.

-No parece antigua.—apunta Mello.

-A mi me parece una marca hecha como resultado de un golpe.—dice Matt hojeando el primer informe del forense—Aunque aquí no se menciona nada de ningún traumatismo craneal severo.

-Bah, los informes forenses neoyorquinos son una chapuza. Hasta un niño miope los haría mejor. Hay cientos y cientos de asesinatos al año en este estado; al final los forenses acaban hasta el culo de ver cadáveres y hacer informes para la policía, por lo que yo creo que acaban usando el método 'Copiar y Pegar'.

-Aunque una grave menospreciación a la autoridad y a los detectives—apunta ahora L quitándole el informe a Matt—por esta vez debo admitir que este es el informe más chapucero que he visto. Apenas se menciona algo más aparte de la cuchillada del cuello. Y coincido plenamente con Matt en que esa marca parece de forcejeo, lo más probable es que el asesino pelease con el señor Jackman antes de tirarle al suelo y matarle. Dado que en el informe toxicológico no hay indicios de uso de estupefacientes como en los casos anteriores.

-Entonces el asesino vino de frente y la víctima le vio. ¿Pero por qué cambiaría esta vez de modus operandi?

-Eso no es del todo seguro. La hipótesis que barajo es que el asesino esperó a que Jackman volviera a casa. Cuando abría la puerta pasó tras él y lo siguió hasta la habitación. En respuesta a la pregunta diría que pretende cambiar algo en su patrón para tratar de despistar.

-¿Y no pudo empujarle o tratar de noquearlo antes?

-No hay indicios de pelea en el resto de la casa.—se muerde el pulgar con insistencia, Light le da un manotazo para que deje de hacerlo—Sólo las marcas de la habitación.

-El señor Iason era alto—cavila ahora Light—lo que quiere decir que probablemente su asesino debía ser bastante más bajo que él para que no le advirtiese hasta el último momento.

-Y sigiloso.—anota Mello a la observación—Pero lo bastante fuerte como para reducirlo y matarlo de un tajo. ¿Quizá alguien con experiencia en algún arte marcial?

-Es posible. Por el momento no podemos descartar nada.

Tump, tump, tump. De tres en tres Near bajó las escaleras y llegó al salón donde todos estaban arrastrando dos grandes cajas metálicas consigo. Las dejó en el suelo y se echó sobre L casi en cámara lenta mientras gritaba.

-¡Un R...P...G!

¡Boom! Con una fuerte explosión volaron todos los cristales y los muebles dieron un bote, los que se quedaron en su sitio al menos. La puerta blindada chirrió sobre sus goznes y se quedó medio sujeta por las bisagras. Del ventanal del salón sólo quedó el hueco en la pared.

-Aagh, mierda...—se queja Mello arrancándose un par de cristales del brazo. Al grito del peliblanco él y Matt se habían echado al suelo, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Near tumbar a L igual que Ueno hacía con Light.—¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

-Chst, guarda silencio.—le susurra Ueno aún manteniendo a Light contra el suelo e irguiendo su torso como si fuera una cobra para asegurarse de que Near y L estaban bien.

-¿Estás bien L?—pregunta el peliblanco sacudiéndose la lluvia de cristales que se le vino encima. El pelinegro asiente sacudiéndose la cabeza.—Que nadie se mueva.

Arrastrándose como una serpiente sobre su barriga Near alcanza y abre una de las cajas metálicas que trajo consigo. Dentro había un par de AMT Hardballer Longslide, una Glock L-17 y mucha munición. Con el pie atrajo la otra caja también. En ésta había desmontado un rifle anti-tanques y justo por debajo un lanza granadas M79. Mello se quedó con la boca abierta mientras el albino montaba con absurda facilidad el rifle, se enfundaba las dos AMT y a la espalda el lanza granadas de 40mm.

-¡Eeh, Killer Puppet!—bramó alguien desde fuera—¡Sé que estás ahí dentro mocoso de mierda! ¡Sal para que te vuele la tapa de los sesos y te haga pagar por lo de Colombia!

-Las FARC...—musita cabreado Near acabando el montaje—Ueno.

-Espera Near, no te precipites—¡Boom! Esta vez no fue un RPG lo que impactó cerca sino el disparo de una Arwen 37—, no sabemos cuántos son—¡Boom!—¡y tenemos a estos cuatro aquí!—¡BOOM!

-¡¿Vas a salir o tengo que derribar la casa entera?!

-Agh, a la mierda.—protesta Ueno empujando a Light para que se mueva—Vosotros cuatro bajad al sótano y no salgáis de ahí hasta que os lo digamos ¿entendido? ¡Near...!

-¡Para el carro un momento! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?—exclama Mello.

-Un grupo de guerrilleros de las FARC han rodeado la casa. ¿Te vale?—le contesta Near apenas asomándose un poco a la ventana—Ueno, cuento cinco coches y al menos veinte hombres. Malditos sacos de pus.

-Vaya, han venido preparados ¿eh?—con seriedad se gira a los otros cuatro—Cuando os diga salís perdiendo el culo hacia el sótano.

-¡Yo soy ex-mafioso, sé manejar armas! Devolvedme la mía y se van a enterar, trazaremos un plan.—vuelve a la carga el rubio.

-No hay tiempo para planes ahora, rubio. Tenemos una facción de guerrilla ahí fuera esperando para freírnos el culo a balazos. Lo bueno es que creo que no saben que estamos más de dos personas en la casa y eso os coloca fuera de la mira. Near...

-Voy a machacarlos.—contesta el joven empuñando las dos pistolas.

-Bien, escucha, subiré arriba y te cubriré las espaldas. Activamos protocolo de emergencia ante ataque sorpresa.—cogiendo aire, suspira y mira fijamente la espalda de su _fratello minore__—_Near, código 919, pasar de modo táctica a modo genocidio. ¡Iniciar combate!

Sin decir una palabra más Ueno empujó a los demás fuera del salón y Near sacó las pistolas por la ventana abriendo fuego.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Matadlo diablos, matadlo!—gritó el jefe blandiendo dos semiautomáticas y disparando también al igual que sus hombres, a dos de los cuáles les habían alcanzado los tiros del peliblanco.

Ueno para mayor seguridad les atrancó la puerta del sótano después de meterlos prácticamente a empujones, oyó los puños de Mello aporrear la puerta pero él ya corría escaleras arriba. De una tercera caja metálica extrajo su querido rifle M-14, le acopló la mira y lo apoyó contra la ventana. Tuvo que agacharse cuando el primer disparo del lanzagranadas de Near hizo salir volando uno de los coches. Le vio saltar de la casa y adentrarse en pleno fragor de la batalla. Chascó la lengua y liquidó de un tiro certero al primero de los miembros de guerrilla cuando Near cayó sobre su cara usándola de trampolín.

La mayoría de asaltantes cargaban semiautomáticas o metralletas del tipo Ingram MAC 10, cuya ráfaga de disparo era más veloz que las pistolas de Near, pero el peliblanco se movía con tal agilidad y rapidez que las balas ni le rozaban. Guardando la pistola izquierda agarra el lanzagranadas y dispara de nuevo contra otro coche, echándoselo encima a varios miembros mientras con la diestra sigue disparando. Una media sonrisa desquiciada le adorna el rostro.

Quitándole la Ingram a un guerrillero caído a su lado, por un agujero abierto en su sien, comienza a disparar contra todos usando la metralleta.

-¡Aargh!—grita de enfado el líder obligado a retroceder ante la lluvia de balas, a su lado cayó al suelo uno de sus camaradas y entonces le pareció ver en las ventanas de arriba el reflejo de una mira de francotirador—¡Cabrones de mierda!

Near retrocedió cubierto por la ráfaga de balas y cuando se les acabó la munición las tiró y se sentó con calma tras el rifle anti-tanques. Se echó a reír cuando vio a los hombres salir despavoridos tras que intentaran acercarse y vieran dónde estaba sentado.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

-¡Alerta en casa de los _fratellos!_

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿¡Qué coño está pasando ahí!?

-¡Cinco vehículos militares han rodeado la casa pero no los identifico!

-¡Contactad con Asura, pero ya! ¿¡Hay algún otro equipo de ellos cerca!?

-Sólo detectamos a los Spriggan cerca de Manhattan.

-¡Movilizadlos!

Macmillan se tironeó de la barba con desesperación. ¡No podían dejar que los federales, policía y demás se presentasen allí y vieran la guerra que se había montado en E 4th Street!

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Abajo en el sótano el estruendo de arriba no sonaba tanto pero se oía lo suficiente como para que todos supieran que allá se estaba librando una auténtica guerra. Especialmente cuando tres explosiones consecutivas se sucedieron.

Light tenía agarrado a L como si su vida dependiera de ello. A pesar de la situación el ojeroso lucía bastante impasible, simplemente movía el doble de rápido los dedos gordos de los pies. Mello miraba la puerta como esperando que en cualquier momento entraran allí también y Matt no fumaba, sorbía los cigarrillos.

Un rugido lejano que sonó a algo así como "¡Moríos de una vez hijos de puta!" precedió al absoluto silencio. Un olor a quemado empezó a colarse por debajo de la puerta. El rubio corrió hacia el ventanal y lo abrió intentando ver algo pero no llegó a ver más que un vehículo volcado. Frustrado volvió a correr escaleras arriba para aporrear la puerta.

-¡Ueno! ¡Dejanos salir, capullo!

L se puso algo más cómodo en el agarre de oso de Light y le observó juguetear nervioso con la esfera de su reloj de muñeca.

Ueno bajó el rifle y fue hasta abajo corriendo. "_Menudo escenario post-apocalíptico." _pensó viendo los vehículos ardiendo, volcados o reducidos a un amasijo de metal y cadáveres regados por el suelo. Oyó unos gimoteos y allá se dirigió. Zigzagueando entre los destrozos vio por fin a Near, sin un rasguño salvo algo despeinado, con un pie puesto sobre la cabeza del líder y apuntándole con la AMT.

-Buen trabajo Near.—felicitó, luego se acuclilló—Vaya señor Vergara ¿qué hace usted por aquí?—le pregunta en perfecto español.

-¡Al infierno con vosotros, hijos del diablo!—escupe—¡Vamos, matadme ya! ¡No pienso suplicaros!

-Por favor háganos el trabajo fácil. Además todos sus hombres ya están muertos, ha sido un gran error venir a atacarnos aunque fueran más.—Ueno esbozó una sonrisa que daba miedo aunque manteniendo un tono de voz muy serio—Ya sabe cómo se las gasta Killer Puppet.

Vergara apenas pudo girar un poco la cabeza para mirar a Near encima suyo. Apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Near le frunció el ceño y le dejó inconsciente de una patada en la cabeza. El teléfono de Ueno comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí? Ah, hola Centro. Tarde. Ya nos hemos encargado de todo. Ajá, ajá, entendido.—colgó el teléfono y miró al peliblanco, cuyos ojos eran afilados como cuchillas en ese momento—Los Spriggan vienen de camino. Quédate vigilando esto por si acaso aparece alguien más mientras yo saco a los cuatro rehenes del sótano.

A Mello le faltaron piernas para salir a la calle y exclamar toda suerte de improperios al aire. Matt, a quien se le habían acabado los cigarrillos miró con cierto gesto de asco la cajetilla ensangrentada que sobresalía del bolsillo de uno de los cadáveres, aún así no se pudo resistir a cogerla. L y Light miraron con gesto de rapaz la carnicería que se había montado en el jardín delantero. La casa había quedado destrozada, ya apenas tenía fachada y el interior era un revoltijo de cristal, piedra y madera.

Near permanecía de pie en medio del caos aún con una pistola en la mano y mirándolo todo como si no estuviera allí. Ueno se paseaba por entre los destrozos mientras hacía gestos de desaprobación, especialmente cuando se cortó con un cristal. Apenas un par de minutos transcurrieron cuando con un chirrido de derrape aparecieron dos motos, una azul y otra roja, en el lugar.

-¡_Sacrebleau_! ¿No podéis estar sin líarla o qué?

-Jacques no te burles que no es momento.—Un hombre rubio vestido en su mayoría de azul se acercó a saludar a Ueno con gesto divertido y afable estrechándole la mano. Detrás de él venía un chico joven con rasgos orientales vestido de rojo y verde.—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? Nos han hecho bajar corriendo.

-Una división de las FARC estaba en la ciudad y nos atacó. No sé cómo descubrieron que estábamos aquí pero Near ya se ha encargado de todo.

Al rubio le relucieron los ojos al oír mentar al peliblanco, a por quien se dirigió de dos zancadas apretujándolo entre sus brazos.

-Mi lindo y encantador Near. Tan letal como siempre.

-Hola Jean.—saluda con simpleza dejándose abrazar—Y a ti también, Yu.

-Yu, baja eso, que ya le suelto.—pide el rubio viendo entre su cabeza y la del peliblanco un cuchillo de sierra. Cuando se gira advierte por fin a los otros cuatro—¿Y esos cuatro?

-Nuestros protegidos.—explica Ueno. Near y Yu chocan los puños por el costado y se susurran cosas el uno al otro mientras miran el campo de batalla.—Muchachos, acercaos. Éste es Jean Jacquemonde.—el rubio saluda con dos dedos—Es agente, como nosotros y ha venido a ayudar.

-¿Y el que va con él es otro Terminator como Near?—pregunta cínico Mello.

-¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?—le pregunta Jean siguiéndole el juego. Los dos jóvenes al parecer oyeron sus comentarios porque giraron la cabeza como búhos.

-Basta Jean.—ataja Ueno—Ellos son Mello, Matt, Light y L.

-¿L?—exclama sorprendido el francés—¿El mejor detective del mundo mundial?—El aludido se rasca un poco la mejilla aunque manteniendo la compostura fría. Jean se acerca a él y le estrecha la mano con efusividad—Un placer conocerle L. Es un honor servir al mejor detective del mundo.

-Gracias.—contestó.

-¡Yu! Ven y saluda a _monsieur_ L.

El joven oriental se separa de Near y va junto a su compañero extendiéndole también la mano a L. Su apretón fue mucho más duro y fuerte.

-Un honor conocerle L-sama. Permítanos servirle en lo que necesite.

El resto quedaron un poco eclipsados con la conversación en francés que entablaron Jean y L. Matt, que oía y fumaba al mismo tiempo sólo escuchaba preguntas triviales propias de un fan y respuestas monótonas. Light y Mello, que no hablaban francés tenían gesto ofuscado por no enterarse de nada. Especialmente el castaño, a quien no le gustaba nada ver a ese galán desfachado rondar al moreno.

-¡Lamento interrumpir Jean! Pero debo hacerlo antes de que seas capaz de proponerle una cita.—corta Ueno, Jean se ríe —Chicos, lo siento pero habremos de realojarnos. Ya tenía previsto un piso franco en la ciudad para casos de emergencia, lo que no imaginé es que llegara a hacernos falta. ¿Por qué no vais recogiendo vuestras cosas? Near y yo tenemos que cruzar unas palabras con Jean y Yu.

Los cuatro genios hicieron un gesto de desconfianza pero no podían hacer otra cosa. La mirada que les dedicó el peliblanco aún armado les puso en marcha sin rechistar; Mello deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido su pistola para ajustarle las cuentas al 'muñeco de nieve'.

-Hubiéramos deseado llegar antes para ofreceros apoyo, Asura.—dijo Jean una vez estuvieron solos.

-Gracias _la Terreur_. Pero nos hemos apañado bien.—agradece Ueno apoyando una mano en el hombro de su _fratello minore_.

-Esos cabrones venían buscando pelea. Pelea les he dado.—dice Near enfundando por fin la pistola.

-Yu, apuesto a que te habría gustado también cruzar tu cuchillo con ellos.—le dice Jean a su propio _fratello _imitando el gesto de Ueno.

-Por supuesto.—contesta éste.

-¿Armamento nuevo?—pregunta Ueno interesado.

-Oh sí. El Centro nos ha provisto de nuevos materiales. Aún están en fases de prueba pero funcionan muy bien. Y ahora...¿qué quieres que hagamos?

-Llevaos a Vergara y sacadle el motivo del ataque y cómo nos localizaron. Y si planean alguna otra emboscada. Ya sabes, lo típico...

-Oído cocina. Yu.

Inmediatamente el joven recogió a Vergara del suelo arrastrándole del cuello de la camiseta y echándole como un fardo sobre la moto roja.

-Sujétalo bien para que no se caiga.—manda el rubio—Y vosotros tened cuidado. Este puto país es un peligro rodante ¡prefería la estepa helada de Siberia!

Ambos _fratellones _se ríen. Near rueda los ojos.

-No mientas o te destinarán al culo del mundo.

-Ché, pues lo que normalmente nos reservan a todos nosotros. Lo dicho, tened cuidado y procurad permanecer más invisibles a partir de ahora. Ya sabéis que aparte de suicidas como los de hoy también hay un asesino suelto.

-Descuida _Terreur. _Gracias por vuestra asistencia.

-¡Y cuida mucho de Near!

A este comentario no sólo gruñó Yu sino también el aludido. El rubio se rascó la cabeza inocente y no dijo nada más. Esperaron pacientemente a que los habitantes de la casa recogieran sus enseres y todo lo necesario para la mudanza. Ueno resopló de fastidiado tras sacar la caja de pruebas del FBI a medio chamuscar.

-A ver qué les digo yo ahora a los federales.

-¿A esos niños de teta? Bah, déjamelos a mi.—dijo Jean.

Por fortuna el garaje había quedado intacto, o mayoritariamente intacto, tras la trifulca y el coche no había sufrido daños. Ueno agradeció mucho haber alquilado un mono-volumen de siete plazas. Con paciencia de maestra de parvulario montó a todos en el coche y se despidió por último de sus compañeros, que dijeron adiós quedándose atrás.

-¿Y ellos que van a hacer ahí?—pregunta Light mirando para atrás.

-A encargarse de todo, no te preocupes.—contestó sin más Ueno encendiendo el GPS y poniendo rumbo hacia su nuevo destino.

Ya faltaba poco para que atardeciese cuando llegaron al piso franco que el _fratellone _mencionó. 110 metros cuadrados en pleno centro de la ciudad. Quizá no hubiese tanto espacio como en el chalé pero tampoco estaba nada mal. Había víveres en la cocina, toallas y sábanas limpias en los armarios y todo lo básico. A Near le rugía el estómago como si fuera un león del África y su cara de cabreo lo decía todo.

Ueno no tuvo ganas de desempacar y dejó las maletas tiradas en la habitación que escogieron. Le dio un beso en la frente al peliblanco y fue hasta la cocina con barra americana.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estabas de tan mal humor esta mañana. Y ahora ni te cuento.—Near gruñe—Tranquilo...que en seguida te saco algo de comer.

Ueno rebuscó entre los armarios y extrajo un bote de fideos instantáneos. Les echó agua y los metió al microondas. *Tin* con cuidado de no quemarse le sirvió la comida a Near, que cogió un tenedor a falta de palillos y comenzó a comer con voracidad. El moreno rió pero se le agotó la risa cuando cuatro caras malhumoradas, propias de la esposa que espera al marido hasta altas horas con la escoba en la mano, se le cruzaron

-Ya...¿Queréis una explicación, no?

-Tú lo has dicho.

Near sorbió ruidosamente los fideos y se bebió de un trago el caldo. Se levantó y fue a buscar algo más que llevarse a la boca como si el asunto no fuera con él.


	5. Chapter 5

Uuh ¿es cosa mía o el asunto del fic está calentito? x) Como casi todos los fics que ahora estoy escribiendo trato de llevarlos algo adelantados pero entre unas cosas y otras el trabajo se me desborda :( Así que si en adelante tardo un pelín más no os preocupéis porque volveré ¡porque un mago nunca llega tarde, ni pronto. Llega cuando se lo propone!

Y como siempre saludos y besitos de cereza a **yarianyoshi **y sus auto-spoilers (¡no te preocupes que falta menos para el lemmon que tú quieres!) y también para **Valkyrie **por sus dulces palabras :D (me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo!)

PD: podríamos decir que a partir de aquí (o del capi anterior) empezaríamos con los crossovers que tenga el fic

* * *

><p>Ueno señaló con la mano los sofás de la sala de estar pidiendo que todos tomaron asiento. Se hacinaron como el primer día que los conocieron, los cuatro genios a un lado y los dos agentes en el otro. Near ahora se estaba comiendo un bote de patatas de la marca Pringles y al parecer le sabían a gloria bendita viéndole sacarlas de tres en tres.<p>

-Bien...supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas. Así que sentíos libres de expresaros.—dice Ueno cruzándose de piernas.

-¡Y tanto que hay preguntas!—salta Mello casi levantándose del sofá de no ser porque Matt lo retiene en el sitio.

-Primera. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?—pregunta Light muy serio—Pero de verdad. Segunda ¿qué habéis venido realmente a hacer aquí?

-Y tercera ¿qué pasa con él?—se suma Matt.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Por el momento.—matiza L sentándose en el reposabrazos para tener más sitio.

Ueno suspira, le echa un vistazo a Near que sigue a la suya comiendo como si la conversación no le interesase, y coge aire preparado como el profesor novato que va a dar su primera clase.

-Como ya os dijimos mi nombre es Ueno Asakura y él es Near, mi _fratello minore_. Es cierto que no pertenecemos a un Gobierno como tal pero sí trabajamos para algo mucho más poderoso. Nosotros dos somos agentes de una institución llamada Convergence. Una organización mundial contra el crimen.

Los otros cuatro pusieron gesto confuso mirándose entre ellos en silencio. A ver si a alguno le sonaba de algo ese nombre.

-Es normal que no la conozcáis, ni siquiera tú L. Y eso que la misma siempre ha tenido un ojo puesto sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Ajá. ¿Quién crees que te proporcionaba agentes, sea cual fuere su nacionalidad en cualquier lugar que estuvieses, sin que nadie pusiera la más mínima pega? ¿Quién callaba al consejo de las Naciones Unidas para que nunca se entrometiesen en tus asuntos?

-Watari...—comienza a decir.

-Tu tutor era un hombre maravilloso y extraordinariamente capaz pero un sólo hombre no basta para hacer funcionar el mundo.—le corta mirándole a los ojos. Después vuelve a dividir su atención entre todos.—Nuestro objetivo sigue siendo el mismo que cuando llegamos, proteger y ayudar a L en la investigación de los asesinatos.

-¿Y qué es Convergence, exactamente?—inquiere Mello mordiendo con rudeza una barra de chocolate.

-Es una agencia de defensa mundial. Donde países tan dispares como Rusia y los Estados Unidos cooperan junto a otros para garantizar la seguridad del mundo.

-Eso me suena a un grupo paramilitar.—dice Light.

-Mucho más complicado. En Convergence, expertos de todos los países que lo conforman trabajan en diferentes campos que van desde el desarrollo tecnológico a los avances médicos. Pasando por un programa de protección, que somos los agentes, que se encargan de misiones especializadas que nadie más puede llevar a cabo.

-Suena demasiado idealista como lo estás pintando. ¿No será más parecido a una evolucionada OTAN? —inquiere Light quisquilloso.

-La OTAN no es más que una asociación militar. Convergence engloba tratos mucho más trascendentales de los que no estoy autorizado a informar, básicamente porque ni si quiera nosotros lo sabemos.—el moreno hace una pausa para tomar aire—Y pasando ahora a la pregunta acerca de Near...—el peliblanco ni se inmuta, sigue dándole golpecitos a la base del tubo de patatas para ver si se había dejado alguna migaja.

-¿Y bien?—se impacienta Mello.

-Dices que ambos sois agentes.—interrumpe Light—Pero está visto y demostrado que él es mucho más fuerte que tú y te obedece fielmente a todo lo que le dices y pides, a pesar de que si quisiera podría deshacerse de ti sin problemas.—hace una pausa y se apoya en las rodillas entrelazando las manos—No sé por qué me recordáis a algo que me contó mi padre hace años acerca de un rumor que corría sobre una institución italiana llamada Agencia de Bienestar Social. Se suponía una institución benéfica que se ocupaba sobre todo de niñas huérfanas pero se comentaba que en realidad era un proyecto secreto del Gobierno italiano que convertía a las niñas en soldados profesionales que se encargaban de los trapos sucios de la nación.

-Oí acerca de eso también. Me hubiera puesto a investigarlo si no hubiese tenido casos más relevantes y el Cavalieri no se hubiese apurado a desmentirlo amenazando con emprender acciones legales contra todo difamador.—dice L mordiéndose el pulgar haciendo memoria—Incluso se emitió un reportaje sobre dicha Institución por la tele, mostrando un ambiente de lo más normal y el registro de niñas y las familias que las adoptaron. El escándalo inicial pronto cayó relegado en el olvido.

Ueno y Near se miraron de reojo un momento. El mayor le acarició un poco la cabeza al menor, que jugaba con el bote vacío.

-De hecho la condición para que Italia se uniese a Convergence fue que compartieran el proyecto Gunslinger Girl y junto al programa cibernético de los Estados Unidos lo mejorara.

-¿Gunslinger Girl?

-Así es. La Agencia de Bienestar Social no era más que una tapadera como decían; allí llegaban especialmente niñas huérfanas o abandonadas que por un motivo u otro ya no podrían llevar una vida normal. Mediante un proceso concreto se las convertía en máquinas de guerra incluso mejores que los soldados profesionales.

»Los EEUU fueron más discretos desarrollando en Área 51 cyborgs que planeaban usar en futuros conflictos. Veréis, cuando las niñas llegaban a la Agencia se seleccionaba a las mejores candidatas, se les borraba la memoria y mejoraba físicamente mediante implantes biónicos para potenciar sus habilidades.

-Que horror.—susurra alguien.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Near es uno de ellos?—pregunta L mirando al peliblanco.

-Déjame terminar de explicarlo todo. Cuando el proyecto llegó a Convergence se mejoró muchísimo aunando tecnología y conocimientos. Jóvenes de ambos sexos cuya vida normal no podría seguir adelante fueron desarrollados en el proyecto llamado 'Junior Soldiers'. Tomamos de ejemplo el programa de entrenamiento de las Gunslinger y a cada chico se le asignaba un entrenador que haría las veces de tutor. Los _grande fratellos_. Yo soy el de Near y él pertenece a la última serie de Junior Soldiers creada en Convergence; la más avanzada y con las últimas mejoras, los nombrados Killing Dolls.—Ueno le coge con suavidad un brazo a Near y le remanga—Estas cicatrices son producto de las operaciones a las que Near se ha sometido para mejorarse.

-No me fastidies.—masculla Mello iracundo tras que reinara el silencio unos segundos de pura estupefacción—Transformáis a niños en Robocops. Y mientras los Gobiernos callados como putas mientras se experimenta con humanos. ¡A la mierda la democracia!

-En realidad...los presidentes permanecen ajenos. Por lo que sé Convergence nació de los militares dejando de lado a los Gobiernos por cuestiones políticas y para garantizar la máxima neutralidad. Supongo que los fundadores eran un grupo de personas idealistas capaces de dejar a un lado conflictos patrióticos para lograr la estabilidad mundial. Todo miembro que entra jura por su vida jamás revelarle nada a su país ni a otros acerca de la organización. Para ser miembro de pleno derecho se renuncia a la nacionalidad, a la familia, a los contactos...Casi pasas a ser un fantasma.

-¡Eso no es a lo que iba!—replica Mello señalando acusador—¡Transformáis personas en autómatas, les laváis el cerebro y os adueñáis de su vida convirtiéndoles en obedientes perros de presa!¡No sois mejores que la escoria que combatís!

Se hizo el silencio tras la dura acusación del rubio. Ueno agachó un poco la mirada quedándose viendo sus propias rodillas. Pero Near la levantó iracunda hacia los cuatro, con la mano derecha estrujó el bote de Pringles como si fuera de papel.

-Vosotros—siseó—no sabéis nada.

-Near, contrólate.—le ordena Ueno sujetándole por la muñeca para que no siguiese hablando.

-Yo...¡yo estaría muerto de no ser por ellos!

-¡Near!

L sintió miedo al verse reflejado en la mirada encendida del peliblanco. Se preguntó si el Near que ellos conocían habría puesto alguna vez esa expresión de rabia. Tan siquiera en los incidentes violentos con Mello...

Roger le llamaba para contarle los progresos de los niños y sus esfuerzos. Pero sólo una vez para hablarle de los 'encontronazos' entre ambos. L ya había oído que el número dos tenía tendencias violentas y aversión contra el número uno, llegando incluso a ponerle la mano encima. Pero Roger no quería preocuparlo con ello, pues él siempre se encargaba de amonestar a Mello cuando éste se volvía contra Near. Pero aquella vez que lo llamó...

"L. Soy Roger. Ha pasado algo grave con Mello y Near...Ay, esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos."

La voz de Roger era ahogada, como si el hombre no se hubiera recuperado de un sofoco reciente. Incluso hipó, disculpándose inmediatamente. "¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó con su habitual tono desnudo de emociones; esperaba que Roger sólo exagerase, o, al menos, eso quería creer cuando alargó la mano para que Watari le pasase el teléfono. Estaba claro que Roger llamaría directamente a Watari, como fundador de Wammy's House, para contarle el incidente; normalmente a él no le llamaba para hablarle sobre la casa, de los progresos de sus sucesores le informaba esporádicamente Watari tras llamar de vez en cuando para ver cómo iban las cosas. Pero esa vez...

»"Habíamos acogido un test de evaluación de capacidades. Cada tantos años les pasamos uno a los niños. Como me esperaba el primer y segundo puesto permanecieron invariables, Near a la cabeza y Mello justo detrás."

Roger suspiró haciendo una pausa. L se lo imaginó frotándose la frente y restregándose los ojos con pesadumbre.

»"Debí imaginar que Mello se lo tomaría peor que otras veces. Se había estado preparando durante meses, convencido de que esta vez sería él el primero...Incluso vino varias veces a pedirme consejo antes del examen."

L prefería escuchar las cosas directamente, así que carraspeó ligeramente y le pidió que fuese al grano. Sea lo que sea que iba a contarle era mejor no andarse con rodeos.

»"Sí, claro. Disculpa L. El caso es que cuando la lista de calificaciones salió todos los niños estaban como locos por ver sus resultados. Yo no estaba presente pero Linda vino corriendo a buscarme, llorando me agarró de la mano y tiró de mi, instándome a darme prisa y acompañarla. Me contó que cuando Mello vio que nuevamente había quedado segundo gritó de frustración, eso me lo esperaba, ya lo había hecho otras veces; pero lo que no me esperé fue que Near le reprendiese."

L guardó silencio y comenzó a morderse el pulgar. ¿Qué le reprendiese? Bueno, en su caso él habría hecho lo mismo. Watari, que estaba a su lado prácticamente con la oreja pegada movió su bigote de lado a lado. "No es muy normal que Near haga eso. Normalmente suele permanecer en silencio ante la actitud de Mello." le susurró, dando crédito a lo que Roger decía.

»"Contó que se le quedó mirando y dijo: 'Gritar no te ayudará en nada. Entiendo que quieras expresar descontento pero hay otros métodos para seguir avanzando. Los propios límites los pone uno mismo y lo sabes, Mello"

¿Qué pasó entonces? Preguntó restregando juntos los dedos gordos de sus pies. Roger tosió y luego continuó.

»"Que se abalanzó sobre él. Chocaron contra la pared sobre la que estaba el extintor y Near se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Los niños me contaron que aún cuando cayó inconsciente al suelo Mello siguió apretándole el cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra le golpeaba."

En ese momento Roger sonaba muy sofocado. L se acarició la frente con todos los dedos de su mano izquierda, susurró un lejano 'ánimo, Roger' y le devolvió el teléfono a Watari. Inmediatamente su tutor se alejó pegando el móvil a su oreja e iniciando él una conversación con el otro hombre.

Aquella vez L impidió que Mello fuese expulsado de Wammy's House. Aunque cualquier otro no hubiese movido un dedo para impedir que el niño abandonase el orfanato L sabía que no podían prescindir de una mente tan brillante como la suya. Discutió con Watari. Pues el anciano no parecía conforme con tolerar tamaña agresión. Aún así logró convencerle. A Mello le fue impuesto un confinamiento en su habitación durante dos semanas salvo para ir a sus clases. Near permaneció varios días en el hospital; cuando por fin despertó afirmó no recordar cómo había llegado ahí y el médico dijo que en casos de contusiones craneales a veces los pacientes desarrollaban algún episodio de amnesia temporal.

El incidente quedó aislado y todo volvió a la normalidad. Viéndole ahora, habiendo presenciado de lo que era capaz este muchacho que tanto se parece al Near que él conocía, L pensó desear que su difunto sucesor también hubiera sabido 'defenderse' de esa forma.

-Eh, espera. ¿Es que te pasó algo?—le saca Matt de sus pensamientos con la pregunta que le dirige al peliblanco. En cierto sentido fue el más valiente de todos al ponerle voz a lo que a todos se les pasaba por la mente en ese momento—¿Acabaste con ellos porque te pasó algo?

Near no disminuye su gesto de rabia, sino que más bien éste se acrecenta. Terminando de espachurrar el bote vacío lo arroja contra una esquina y se marcha rumbo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo. Se echó sobre la cama perfectamente hecha y se abrazó a la almohada. Enterró la cara e incluso mordió la tela al notar agua en sus ojos.

-"_Las máquinas no lloran._"—se recordó.

Afuera Ueno suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Miró de reojo a los otros cuatro, sorprendidos por la reacción del peliblanco y aún asimilando la verdad acerca de dónde venían.

-Siento todo esto.—les dijo—Pero Near tiene sus razones, os ruego no se lo tengáis en cuenta.

-¿Y a ti?—rebatió Mello con dureza—¿Te lo tenemos que tener en cuenta a ti?

Ueno entrecerró los ojos. Mello iba a ser el más difícil de todos de manejar, especialmente ahora que sabía con quiénes jugaba, y aunque mantener la diplomacia era esencial, Ueno estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Especialmente con él.

-Yo al igual que Near también soy un elemento más del sistema. Es cierto que yo no he pasado por lo mismo que él, pero sufro igual al verle de esa manera. No creáis ni por un momento que no.

Dicho esto dio por zanjada la conversación y se levantó para ver cómo estaba Near. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó primero la cabeza. Estaba oscuro, pues Near no había encendido las luces, pero distinguió su figura delgada tumbada de costado sobre la cama abrazando un almohadón. Rodeó la cama hasta poder verle de frente y tras acercarse se dio cuenta de que Near se había dormido. Sonrió fraternal y le acarició las hebras del flequillo con cuidado de no despertarlo, pues tenía el sueño ligero y después de todo lo acontecido necesitaría descansar, cuando notó que la tela del almohadón estaba húmeda bajo la cara del peliblanco.

-_"Mi pobre conejito blanco. ¿Cuánto más habrás de sufrir hasta que todo acabe?"_

Afuera, el cuarteto de genios se había sentado a la mesa de la cocina y también habían sacado cosas de comer. Aunque lo cierto es que todos tenían el estómago más bien cerrado y sólo estaban picoteando.

Mello abrió un bote de Coca-Cola y dio un trago tan largo que inmediatamente un eructo le subió por la garganta.

-Guarro.—le reprocha Matt. L estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Light puso gesto de asco.

-Dejadme en paz.—protesta el rubio limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y agarrando varias cortezas de una bolsa que habían sacado.—Aún estoy que lo flipo.

-Tú y todos.—le da la razón Light—Teníamos casa en las afueras hasta hace unas horas. De repente vienen un grupo de matones armados y se forma una guerra en el jardín. Y como guinda del pastel uno de los dos 'agentes gubernamentales' aparecidos también de la nada resulta ser la encarnación personificada de Rambo.

-Ya Light, ya...—lo calma L frotándole la espalda. Light le mira a los ojos.

-L podríamos estar muertos. ¡Casi vuelan la casa con nosotros dentro!

-Consideré esa posibilidad...—admitió tras agachar un poco la cabeza y quedarse mirando la mesa. Se mordió el pulgar un segundo antes de continuar.—Hasta que Near se me echó encima para protegerme. Todo lo demás lo vi como en flashes. No recuerdo haber estado nunca en medio de un fuego cruzado...

-Yo sí.—dijo Mello—Y sólo tiene emoción cuando tienes un arma en la mano para defenderte. Pero lo que hizo ése jodido muñeco de nieve...

-No parece ni cosa de humanos ¿eh?—le completó Matt la frase quitándose con la lengua un resto de comida que se le había quedado entre los dientes—Se enfrentó él solo a más de una veintena de hombres armados hasta los dientes ¡y salió ileso!

-Es cierto. Y ahora que sabemos que es un humano modificado para ser un arma debemos tener el doble de cuidado que antes.—dijo Light entrelazando las manos frente a su cara—Si ya al principio no me gustaban ahora no me fío ni de darles la espalda. Aunque bien nos hayan salvado la vida.

Todos asintieron firmando un pacto silencioso de andarse con cien ojos.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Otro puñetazo. Más sangre escupida en el suelo de hormigón de ese desordenado garaje que olía a gasolina, aceites de motor, anticongelante y demás.

-Una vez más señor Vergara ¿Cómo llegaron hasta Killer Puppet?

-Jódanse los dos, malparidos.

Jean aspiró aire por la nariz, su _fratello_ _minore _Yu le asestó ahora un rodillazo a su prisionero. Tras que Ueno les pidiese que se llevaran y sacaran información al señor Vergara le habían traído al lugar donde ambos se estaban hospedando temporalmente. En el garaje donde guardaban sus motos habían atado al hombre a una silla y mientras él preguntaba, el otro no colaboraba y Yu le golpeaba habían pasado ya lo menos tres horas. A la hora y media sin obtener resultados Jean se tomó un descanso dejando a Vergara con la incertidumbre de no saber si volverían con peores intenciones. Pero al rubio no le gustaban los interrogatorios, él prefería las ejecuciones directas, y siguió con el mismo método sin mucho resultado.

-Señor Vergara o colabora o lo dejo pudrirse aquí.—le habló en inglés, harto ya de que ni siquiera hablarle en español funcionase. El colombiano le frunció el ceño ensangrentado y giró la cabeza. Yu miró a su _fratellone _esperando más instrucciones pero viendo que se quedaba callado habló él, en francés, el idioma natal de Jean.

-Esto no funciona. Habrá que cambiar de estrategia.

-¿Y cuál se te ocurre a ti?

Yu se relamió el labio superior con gesto pensativo. Su gesto no varió cuando se acercó a su moto y buscó su cinturón de accesorios, de ahí cogió un cuchillo enfundado que desenvainó exponiéndolo a la luz. La brillante y gruesa hoja brilló con los halógenos y siseó al moverse por el aire. El muchacho volvió a acercarse a Vergara; agarrándole una mano atada a la pata de la silla en que permanecía amarrado la desanudó y sujetó.

El señor Vergara intentó soltarse pero el muchacho moreno tenía una fuerza sorprendente y no cedió ni un mm el agarre.

-Señor Vergara. Este cuchillo es un arma nueva que me han dado y que puede cortar casi cualquier cosa. Pero aún no lo he probado en algo como el desuello.

Jean abrió mucho los ojos, justo como el señor Vergara, claro que éste los abrió de terror y él de la sorpresa. ¡Menuda cosa!

-Tiene una hoja demasiado grande y además dentada...—siguió hablando Yu, ahora más como si meditase para sí mismo acercando el cuchillo al dedo meñique del colombiano—Aún así...—la punta fría hizo contacto con la piel, apenas rozándola—algo se podrá hacer.—Y entonces cayó. El cuchillo hundió su hoja en el dedo, atravesando limpiamente piel y carne. El señor Vergara pegó un chillido que 'pareció sobresaltar' a Yu, porque retiró de forma brusca el arma dejando más que un desuelle una fea muesca de uña para abajo.—Uy. Me ha distraído y mire qué mal me ha salido.

Jean se echó a reír con el inocente puchero que hizo su _fratello_ _minore. _Se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo antes de darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Ya lo ve señor Vergara. Mi _fratello_ es más directo que yo. ¿Va a hablar?

El hombre estaba demasiado ocupado mirándose ojiplático y shockeado el dedo medio mutilado como para hacer caso a Jean, así que éste se lo tomó como un no.

-Yu. Sigue por favor.

El moreno asintió y volvió a coger la mano del señor Vergara pero en lugar de seguir con el meñique pasó al anular. Esta vez fue mucho más concienzudo y clavó únicamente la punta del cuchillo lo suficiente como para poder separar la piel sin problemas.

Jean rió por lo bajo viendo los movimientos espasmódicos que hacía su rehén. Le ordenó a Yu que siguiera a lo suyo y él se fue un momento a por algo de beber. Subió las escaleras que conducían al garaje y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y a falta de algo más eligió una cerveza de marca barata. Por lo menos estaba bien fría. Dio el primer trago y no supo por qué recordó el día en que conoció a Yu. Uno más de los Junior Soldiers de Convergence.

Jean no se había planteado nunca convertirse en un _grande_ _fratello _desde que ingresó en Convergence. Los niños nunca fueron lo suyo y si además había que entrenarlos y 'educarlos en cierto sentido' ya que no contaran con él. Aún así ahí estaba.

Recordaba con exactitud el día en que le presentaron a Yu. Entonces un muchachito, flaco, bajo, con rasgos orientales y eterna mueca desanimada. Le pidieron a él expresamente que se encargase de adiestrarlo y convertirse en su _grande_ _fratello; _Jean al principio se negó por activa y por pasiva pero al final la orden vino de los círculos superiores y no hubo más remedio que acatarla.

El primer día que quiso le demostrara qué sabía hacer se sorprendió al constatar que el crío ya estaba entrenado en el uso de armas. Fue entonces que se enteró que Yu había sido secuestrado para ser convertido en un niño soldado hasta que él mismo se rebeló contra sus captores. Los agentes de Convergence dieron con él tras la masacre que organizó él solo la noche que se levantó en armas. Le dijeron que lo encontraron sentado junto a la puerta del vagón chapado en que dormían él y los otros niños soldado, metralleta en mano y con la mirada fija en ningún punto.

El resto de niños habían huido y solo él se había quedado allí. No se resistió, no luchó, ni si quiera objetó nada. Jean supuso que porque no tendría nada más que perder. Una vez que has tocado fondo sólo puedes subir hacia arriba. Aún así él y otros _fratellos_ como Ueno, que habían aprendido a querer a esos chicos, pensaban que una vez pertenecías a Convergence aún si tocases fondo o techo nunca acabarías por salir.

-"_Por supuesto Yu ya no se acordará de todo eso..._"—pensó para sus adentros—"_Es una lástima que hasta les borren su nombre. Si no fuera por la chapa militar con la que llegó probablemente me habría tocado a mi ponerle uno." _

Aburrido de pensar en el pasado y con la perspectiva poco alentadora del presente con el señor Vergara sin cooperar, Jean encendió la tele para ver si daban algo interesante; Yu aún tenía tiempo de entretenerse allá abajo, probablemente hasta que le entrase hambre y le pidiese para comer unos tallarines.

En serio, tenía que quitarle ya esa manía de los tallarines. Pasando de un canal a otro suspira el doble de fastidiado viendo que no hay nada que le interese.

-¡!—rápidamente volvió al canal anterior pulsando fuerte el botón del mando a distancia tras percatarse de algo. Estaban dando las noticias de última hora.—Vaya...

-Jean.

El aludido se sobresaltó. Yu había aparecido a su lado de repente. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, igual que parte de su camiseta verde camuflaje y aún llevaba el cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Qué? Me has asustado.

-Perdona.—se disculpó tras soltar una risilla traviesa—Ha hablado.

Con sólo eso Jean se puso de mejor humor. Se acercó a Yu y depositó un beso en sus labios morenos y finos.

-Buen trabajo. Ve a lavarte esas manos y a cambiarte de ropa, después me contarás qué ha cantado y podremos acabar.

Ya serían pasadas las diez de la noche cuando Jean cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada. Yu estaba tirado en el sofá viendo una serie cómica con aire desganado y comiendo palomitas. Ya que Jean no había accedido a hacerle tallarines al menos sí le permitió prepararse un bol de crujientes palomitas. Al tercer o cuarto tono descolgaron el teléfono justo cuando Jean le quitaba unas cuántas palomitas a Yu.

_-"¿Diga?"_

-Asura. Buenas noches.—saludó masticando y tragando.

-"_Ah, la Terreur. Has tardado en llamar más de lo que me esperaba debo decir."_

-Ya es que...bueno, el interrogado no se mostraba muy propenso a cooperar.

-_"¿Y desde cuándo eso ha supuesto un problema para los fratellos?"_

_-_Venga Ueno...—dice Jean tratando de sonar todo lo pesaroso que pudiera. Al otro lado Ueno suspiró.

-"_Lo siento Jean, pero no ha sido un día fácil para nadie._"

-Me imagino. ¿Cómo está Near?

-...—se hizo el silencio unos segundos antes de que el otro contestara—"_No muy bien. Esos cuatro han vuelto a ponerse en nuestra contra cuando ya nos los estábamos ganando...Ahora nos creen a los dos unos monstruos."_

_-_Nuestros _fratellos_ _minores _no son ningunos monstruos.—aseveró muy serio. Yu dejó de comer y giró la cabeza para ver a su compañero hablar.—Y eso nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

-"_Ya lo sé Jean_. _Pero Near es un espíritu frágil aún en un cuerpo tan fuerte. No me gusta verlo sufrir."_

-_Oui_. Aguanta para no saltar tú antes que él.—Ueno se ríe.

-_"Lo intentaré. ¿Pero para qué me llamabas a todo esto_?"

-_Mon Dieu_! Ya casi se me olvidaba. Tengo dos cosas que contarte aunque probablemente de la segunda ya te hayas enterado. Uno: Vergara ha confesado. Dice que llegó hasta Near cuando uno de los suyos lo reconoció en el centro de la ciudad en compañía de un tipo pelirrojo, después sólo tuvieron que seguirle un poco la pista. Vais a tener que andar con más cuidado...

-"¿_Qué más?"_

Jean notó en seguida que ese comentario no había agradado a Ueno. Ya sabía que el moreno no era descuidado y sumando que Near nunca se despegaba de él sólo era cuestión de pensar que el peliblanco le habría desobedecido de algún modo.

-Y segundo: ya hay otra víctima del asesino de Los Ángeles.

-...

-...

-_"Joder ¿ya?"_

-Eso parece por lo que están dando en las noticias. Ya tenemos a la sexta víctima del abecedario...me pregunto cuántas más le seguirán hasta que consigáis dar con él.

-"_Ni una más._"

-Decirlo es fácil, Ueno.—antes de que el otro proteste lo detiene volviendo a hablar—Si dependiera sólo de vosotros. Pero ahí hay cuatro personas más a las que vigilar y cualquier paso en falso os cuesta la vida a los seis.

-"_Jean no hace falta que me regañes._"

-¡No te regaño! Sólo trato de que tengáis cuidado.

-"_Lo tendremos, gracias por la información."_

_-_¡Espera!—lo detuvo antes de que colgara—También he 'arreglado' el asuntillo de las pruebas destruidas del FBI. Como te podrás imaginar no les ha hecho ni puta gracia que se perdieran las pruebas.

-"_No se perdieron todas_."—refunfuñó.

-Me has entendido. El caso es que me han dicho que la próxima vez que queráis pruebas vayáis vosotros mismos a recogerlas, solo que no lo han dicho con ese tono amable. Creo que piensan que no somos más que una panda de bichos raros salidos de la nada con aires de superioridad. Estoy por mandarles a Yu para bajarles los humos.—Ueno se rió al otro lado.

-"_Avísame y mandaré también a Near. Gracias por todo."_

Y colgó sin despedirse. El rubio suspiró y dejó el teléfono, dejándose caer inmediatamente después en el largo sofá al lado de Yu. Zalamero, el más joven se arrima a su compañero hasta conseguir recostarse un poco contra él. Aún quedaban palomitas en el bol así que decidió dárselas a él. Jean cogió unas cuántas pero rechazó quedarse con todo el bol.

-Gracias Yu pero no las quiero todas.

-¿Problemas?

-Eso parece. Me temo que esos dos están enfrentando la misión más complicada de sus vidas.—impulsó las palomitas que había cogido a su boca, comiéndose todas a la vez—Lidiar con cuatro cerebritos.

-Por eso yo prefiero la acción.

Jean se ríe y le revuelve el pelo a su _fratello_ _minore._ Sí, la verdad es que él también preferiría estar en algún lugar más animado, hasta conflictivo, que en una monótona ciudad con un hombre ya cadáver manchando el suelo del sótano.


	6. Chapter 6

La casa despertó con la noticia de un nuevo asesinato. Mello y Light mascullaron un "Mierda", el primero más alto que el segundo, Matt decidió que necesitaría más tabaco y L se mordió el pulgar hasta arrugarlo. Ueno asomó antes que Near, quien al parecer seguía dormido, y con aire de maestro de parvulario puso orden entre los cuatro genios.

-A ver, tranquilos. Pensemos con la cabeza fría.—Mello enseñó los dientes en un rechino silencioso pero antes de que dijera nada, Ueno cayó a pocos cm de él con una cara difícil de catalogar dentro de los límites de la cordura.—Antes de que digas nada déjame decirte que me he levantado con el pie izquierdo cuando anoche el FBI nos mandó poco menos que a la mierda por perder las pruebas.

-¿Que el FBI qué?—interrumpe Light.

-Que nos mandó a la mierda. Si queremos pruebas tendremos que ir nosotros mismos a recogerlas.

-Genial...—ironizó Matt en voz baja.

L, a falta de más dulce que llevarse a la boca, cogió una cucharada de azúcar y se la comió.

-¿Entonces qué tenemos por ahora?—preguntó relamiendo los granos. Ueno chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

-Kate Lin. Chino-americana, decapitada tras que le propinaran una brutal paliza. El caso es que el asesinato se cometió hace unos tres días más o menos pero la policía no quiso catalogarlo inmediatamente como otro golpe del asesino en serie.

-¿Y eso por qué?—preguntaron Matt y Mello a la vez. Ueno torció un poco el gesto.

-Porque Kate Lin es una niña.

Se produjo un pesado silencio que duró eternos segundos. Light se envalentonó para cortarlo antes que nadie.

-Querían eliminar antes la posibilidad del maltrato infantil.

-Eso parece. Tuvieron que constatar que los padres no asesinasen a la niña y quisieran encubrirlo como obra del asesino en serie. Pero al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

-Maldito cerdo. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a asesinar a una niña?

-BB asesinó también a una chica joven. Quarter Queen, trece años, golpeada con un objeto contundente. Fue la segunda víctima.—dijo L.

-Pero Kate tenía ocho años.—puntualizó Ueno.

-Nos enfrentamos a un demente sin escrúpulos.—sentenció Light quitándole a L el pulgar de la boca.

Ueno asintió y se sentó con ellos a debatir qué era lo siguiente que debían hacer. Evidentemente todos votaron por ir al escenario del crimen pero claro estaba que Light y L no podrían ir hasta allá y a Matt y a Mello nos los dejarían entrar sin autorización.

-¡Matt no va a irse solo otra vez con Near!—aclaró Mello antes de que a Ueno se le ocurriese mencionar esa posibilidad.

-Está bien, está bien...—cedió Ueno levantando las manos.—Entonces...iré yo.

-¿Tú solo?

-Sí. Tengo pensado cruzar unas cuántas palabras con el FBI y me concentro más si no tengo nadie a mi alrededor.

Mello quiso decir algo borde en alusión a la carencia de Near pero se mordió el labio. Light se le quedó mirando con escepticismo.

-¿Y el resto qué hacemos?

-Bueno pues esta casa no está adaptada del todo a las comodidades que necesitamos los seis así que había pensado que podríais salir de compras.

El tono y la mueca tan inocentemente feliz que utilizó el moreno hizo que a los cuatro genios la sangre les bullera. Por supuesto Mello fue el que puso voz al pensamiento general.

-¿¡Es una puta broma!?

-¿Eh?—se sorprende Ueno, inmediatamente sonríe—No.

-¡Aaaargh! ¡Que putas ganas tengo de perderos de vista ya!

-Oh y había pensado que Near podría acompañaros.

-¡Aaaargh!

Mientras en la habitación Near abría por fin los ojos al escuchar el segundo lamento. Se restregó los ojos y rodó hasta darse la vuelta para desperezarse y bostezar. En ese momento entró Ueno en el cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?—le preguntó aún sin moverse del sitio.

-Ah nada, no te preocupes. Sólo es Mello con su habitual y dulce humor.

-Aparte de eso...

-Bueno es que...

Rápidamente el moreno se puso a explicarle al peliblanco la conversación que había mantenido con Jean la noche pasada, los correos que le llegaron desde el FBI y la idea que les había propuesto a los cuatro genios. Por la cara escéptica que también puso Near era evidente que a él tampoco le gustaba demasiado el plan.

-¿Pretendes que pase el día haciendo de niñera de esos cuatro?

-Bueno no tanto como de niñera. Sólo que salgas con ellos a que te dé el aire y esas cosas...

-¿No se supone que Vergara dio con nosotros precisamente porque salí?

-No tomamos precauciones entonces. Esta vez las tomaremos.

Near movió la boca de un lado a otro pero no dijo nada más. Ueno estaba raro esa mañana. Cualquiera estaría rabioso y sin ganas de ocultarlo después de todo lo que le había contado. Pero ya conocía demasiado bien a su _fratellone_ como para saber que portaba la cara de la compasión y misericordia. Probablemente perdonándole la vida a todos los de su alrededor.

-Lo haré.—aceptó tras quedar en silencio.

-Así me gusta.

A la hora más o menos, después de darse todos una ducha y arreglarse, se presentaron todos en el salón de la casa como si les fueran a pasar revista. Light había conseguido, no sin mucho tiempo de dedicación desde que se fugaron, que L cambiase un 'poquito' su monótona forma de vestir; hoy el ex-detective llevaba pantalones oscuros y un jersey gris con rombos blancos casi acompasando los pantalones color caqui y la camisa azul marino de Light. Mello y Matt no habían cambiado sus gustos al vestir así que no fue raro ver a Mello con su cazadora roja y a Matt con su chaleco de piel.

Ueno y Near, como siempre, asomaron los últimos. A diferencia del resto Ueno se había vestido con traje y corbata, que le daban aspecto de hombre de negocios. Y Near llevaba pantalones vaqueros efecto desgastado y camiseta blanca con motivos en negro.

-¿Qué se ha hecho en el pelo?—pregunta Matt quedándose mirando al 'peliblanco' que ahora llevaba el pelo de un azul muy oscuro.

-Oh, es spray temporal para el pelo.—aclara Ueno—Prefiero que no corramos más riesgos si algún criminal reconoce la cabellera blanca de Near.

-_Sounds legit.__—_masculla Matt.

-En fin yo me adelanto y me voy ya.—agachándose un poco le da un beso a Near en la mejilla—Cuídate y cuídalos Near.

-Descuida.—contesta el peliblanco, que tras echarles una ojeada a los otros cuatro decide no ser tan discreto pegando un salto para darle un beso en la boca al moreno.

Ueno sonríe, rebusca las llaves del coche y sale primero por la puerta dejando el silencio tras de sí. Near ni siquiera se gira a mirar a los otros, quedándose viendo en dirección a la puerta les pregunta qué prefieren hacer primero.

-¿Tirarte por la ventana es una opción?—ataca Mello.

-Sería una si verdaderamente fueras a ser capaz.—le contesta Near con desdén—L, Light, vosotros sois los mayores así que vosotros decidís.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a comprar algo lo primero.—expone Light mirando a L, que asiente.

-De acuerdo. Esperad un momento mientras voy a por mi cazadora y mis armas.

-¿Piensas ir armado?—le pregunta L.

-Yo siempre voy armado. Además estamos en América.

Apenas tres minutos más tarde estaban ya a pie de calle. Montarse los cinco en un ascensor fue casi una odisea pues aunque el aparato no era tan estrecho tuvieron que apegarse unos con otros hasta casi besar las paredes y al menos la mitad de los allí presentes eran muy quisquillosos en lo que a espacio personal se refería.

Apenas a dos manzanas del edificio había un enorme Walmart y decidieron hacer allí la compra ya que prácticamente podías encontrar de todo. El que mayor gesto de disgusto puso fue Light, que aunque gustaba de vez en cuando de alguna 'chuchería', se definía a sí mismo como una persona de hábitos saludables e ir a comprar a una cadena enorme de supermercados era como asegurarse un festín de grasas saturadas. L, Mello y Matt sí se mostraron muy conformes. L por su irremediable pasión por el azúcar, Mello porque encontraría chocolate hasta aburrir y Matt porque podría probar numerosos aperitivos dulces y salados que comer mientras jugaba con su psp. A Near le daba exactamente igual donde fueran.

-Oye ¿no pitarán los detectores de metal con tus armas?—inquirió Light antes de entrar al Walmart. Los otros tres ya habían entrado casi dando brincos.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos nuestras mañas.

Por fin comprando Light tuvo que ejercer de maestra de parvulario para frenar la mayoría de cosas que los tres genios Wammy pretendían echar al carro. El japonés suspiró. Con lo que le había costado expandir la dieta de L a algo más que simple azúcar y ahora ahí estaba tratando de endosarle un paquete extra grande de Oreos. Near no se movió de su lado en ningún momento y tampoco perdía de vista a los otros tres. Cuando avanzaron hasta la sección de frutas y verduras los Wammy se calmaron un poco, al menos viendo satisfecho, en parte, su goloso apetito. Mello había conseguido colar tres barras de chocolate, Matt un surtido de patatas fritas y L una bolsa grande de gominolas.

El más mayor de todos aún le daba vueltas a sí volver o no a por ese paquete de galletas cuando reparó en lo 'bien compenetrados' que estaban haciendo Light y Near la parte sana de la compra.

-¿Te gustan las espinacas Near? Sería bueno coger un ramillete y hacerlas esta noche.

-Como de todo. Coge también acelgas. Yo voy a por lechuga, tomates y zanahorias. Luego tendríamos que coger también algo de fruta.

-Manzanas, peras y una piña estaría bien.

L era demasiado racional para ser celoso. Además después de pasar tanto tiempo y cosas con Light estaba seguro del amor que el castaño le profesaba. Pero si a Amane Misa tuvo ganas de patearla más de una vez por ser tan 'pegajosa' que Near se mostrase tan 'cordial y cercano' con Light le hizo sentir la imperiosa necesidad de reclamar su puesto. En seguida ocupó su lugar acostumbrado al lado de Light que le sonrió sin percatarse de nada. Near volvió cargado con una bolsa de tomates y una lechuga fresca, lo dejó en el carro, cruzó la mirada un segundo con L y volvió a por la zanahorias.

-La comida sana nunca ayudó del todo al cerebro.—apuntó Matt jugando con un kiwi.

-Podría rebatirte ese argumento hasta cansarme.—le replicó Light.

Cuando fueron a pagar estuvieron unos segundos decidiendo a qué cola engancharse. Near sin decir media palabra agarró el carro y de una carrera se colocó en la fila de una de las cajas que empezaba a aligerar. Les quitó el sitio a otra familia al llegar primero. Y Mello no quiso ni imaginarse qué cara debía de haberles puesto el albino para que todos saliesen despavoridos hacia otra caja del extremo opuesto del supermercado. Y para mayor inri la cajera resultó ser una graciosilla que se les quedó mirando detenidamente para luego dirigirse a Light y L en tono bromista y preguntarles si los tres 'niños' eran suyos. Las caras de ambos fueron difíciles de catalogar. Mello se desternilló de la risa al igual que Matt y Near chascó la lengua para añadir:

-Sí, y nos ha parido él.—dijo señalando a L. Luego empujó a Light, que estaba el primero, para recoger las bolsas.—Vamos papi. Llegaremos tarde a cantar en el coro.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado el sarcasmo.—le regañó el aludido una vez salieron cargados de bolsas. Near esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Perdona, papi.

Se entretuvieron al menos tres cuartos de hora ordenando la compra y fijando los horarios en que podían comer comida basura. Light no estaba dispuesto a permitir que L recayera de pleno en sus azucarados hábitos.

Near le echó un vistazo al reloj. No tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería Ueno, no se lo había dicho, pero ya le echaba de menos. En cierto modo se sentía solo. L y Light eran pareja y Matt y Mello como dos caras de un cromo.

-¿Preparamos algo de comer?—propuso—No creo que Ueno llegue a comer después de todo.

Matt observaba a Near mientras comían revuelto de verduras con huevo. Parecía abstraído. Sin Ueno a su lado volvía a aparentar ser un chico normal e inofensivo. Recordó aquello que le dijo que él hacía lo que se esperaba que hiciese. ¿Si Ueno no estuviera siempre podrían llegar a llevarse bien con él? En cierto modo sintió lástima, por él y por todos los chicos y chicas que estarían en su misma situación, siendo tratados como armas en manos del mundo.

Acabaron de comer como personas civilizadas y sin ningún incidente hasta que llegó la hora de repartirse los dos sofás para ver la tele. Pues todos querían tumbarse y ni modo que cupiesen. Incluso Light, que había ejercido de árbitro toda la mañana, entró al trapo. Near que salía de lavarse los dientes el último suspiró fastidiado y llamó su atención.

-No es que no me gustaría quedarme peleando toda la tarde con vosotros pero prefiero salir por ahí.¿Alguien se apunta?

-¿No se supone que tenías que estar con todos a la vez hasta que él volviera?—le recordó Mello. Near se encogió de hombros.

-Antes de que se ponga el sol estaremos de vuelta. Ya que estamos en plena ciudad prefiero aprovecharlo y hacer algo divertido.—viendo que ninguno hacía amago de moverse el peliblanco teñido bufa y se dirige solo a la puerta—Como queráis.

-¡Oye Near!—le detuvo Matt—Yo te acompaño.

-¿¡Matt!?—se exalta Mello, totalmente confundido—¿Qué cojones?

-Hay un juego nuevo que quiero probar.—dijo sin más el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. Antes de ir hasta donde Near se gira a verle—¿Te vienes?

-...

Mello tensó la garganta. No le hacía ni puta gracia tener que salir con el peliblanco en plan 'friends forever' pero tampoco quería dejar a su mejor amigo solo como la otra vez, incluso si él quería ir por voluntad propia. En cualquiera de los casos no estaría tranquilo. L que notaba sus dudas le dio un ligero empujón para que se levantara.

-Ve con ellos. Cuatro ojos ven más que dos.—el rubio le miró a los ojos, entendiendo que el ex-detective se refería a que juntos, él y Matt, observasen y estudiasen a Near. Asintió.

-Sí L.

Recogieron sus chaquetas y salieron en fila. Near fue el último en salir y antes de cerrar dejó asomada la cabeza un momento para decirles algo a los dos más mayores.

-Por vuestra seguridad prefiero que no os mováis de aquí. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa sólo tenéis que llamarme, mi teléfono está grabado en la memoria del fijo.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y echó la llave.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

Ueno podía notarse al borde de la erupción. Llevaba no sé cuántas horas acompañando al FBI en su trabajo de campo y podía jurar querer matarlos a todos.

Tal y como se esperaba su acogida no fue nada buena. El agente especial a cargo de la investigación no encontró vocabulario ni expresiones suficientes para reprocharle que hubiese perdido las pruebas y que para colmo le mandase a 'otro pelagatos' a disculparse por él. Ueno se mantuvo callado durante las acusaciones, pensando interiormente que si Jean hubiese estado presente el agente se habría tragado lo de pelagatos.

Si bien no pudo impedir que se uniese a la investigación sus agentes no se mostraron precisamente cordiales y cooperativos. El fiscal, que también había aparecido por allí y también estaba al tanto de la situación, fue más de lo mismo aunque por lo menos trató de mantenerse políticamente correcto. En el descanso que hicieron todos para comer el fiscal aprovechó para bombardear a Ueno con preguntas.

-Y dígame joven. ¿Exactamente para qué parte del Gobierno trabaja?

-Altas instancias.—contestó con simpleza. El fiscal torció el gesto.

-Eso no contesta a la pregunta, joven.

-Lo lamento pero tengo órdenes de no ser explícito.

-¿Ha enseñado sus credenciales?

-Sí, señor. Al director del FBI y también el general Sherman del ejército.

-¿Y sólo ha venido por este caso?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Tiene ya experiencia en casos similares?

-Sí, señor. Llevo mucho tiempo sirviendo a la justicia.

-Me va a disculpar el atrevimiento pero lo veo a usted joven todavía como para llevar 'tanto tiempo' sirviendo.

-No se preocupe. Empecé a una edad temprana.

Cuando por fin barrieron todo el piso de la familia sin dejarse nada los agentes empezaron a recoger los bártulos para llevarlos al laboratorio. Antes de que levantaran el cuerpo Ueno reparó en algo que le llamó la atención. Por un lado de la sábana asomaba la mano derecha de la víctima, fuertemente cerrada en un puño justo al contrario que la izquierda.

-¿Qué hace?—le preguntó un agente al verle agacharse.

-¿Por qué tiene así de apretada la mano la víctima?

-Espasmo cadavérico. Si la causa de la muerte fueron los golpes y la víctima estaba en posición defensiva su cuerpo quedó como tal al morir.

-Supondría entonces que la víctima vio a su asesino.

-Hay muchas cuestiones en torno al caso. Como por ejemplo ¿qué hacía una niña de ocho años sola en casa? Los padres han testificado que siempre al volver del colegio la niña subía un momento a casa a dejar las cosas y bajaba inmediatamente al negocio que ellos regentaban y que se encuentra a tan solo 100 metros de aquí.

Ueno se mordió el labio. Se puso los guantes de látex y cogió la mano de Kate entre las suyas. Rígida, dura y fría como una piedra. Con cuidado trató de separarle los dedos de la palma para poder ver qué agarraba con tamaña fuerza.

-¿¡Qué está haciendo!?—exclama de nuevo el agente—¡Deje ese cadáver!¡No puede tocar un cuerpo!

Ueno no le hizo caso y con un esfuerzo consiguió abrirle la mano a Kate. Un silbido de sorpresa se le escapó.

-Traigan una bolsa, rápido.—pidió.

-Oiga, agente.—increpó el agente especial atraído por las voces de su subordinado—No sé qué cree que está haciendo pero deje ese cadáver en paz.

-Deme una bolsa y calle.—le replica Ueno—He encontrado lo que puede ser una pista muy importante.

Desconcertado el agente se agachó junto a él y observó la mano de Kate.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Pelo?

-Eso parece.

-No es para tanto, puede ser de cualquiera, incluso de ella misma.

-¿Pelo rubio de una niña de ascendencia asiática? Permítame dudarlo.—ironizó Ueno, el agente soltó aire por la nariz—Una bolsa, por favor.—mientras recogía con las pinzas los tres o cuatro pelos que llevaba Kate en la mano, Ueno expuso su teoría para el hecho—Creo que Kate Lin vio a su asesino, como estuvo a punto de hacer el señor Jackman, y trató de defenderse. Esta es mi teoría: Kate Lin vuelve del colegio, el asesino la está esperando pero la treta que usase con Jackman no funciona con la pequeña que sí le ve; sale huyendo por la casa pero el asesino la acorrala en su habitación donde la mata a golpes. Pero la niña consigue revolverse lo suficiente como para darle un buen tirón de pelo.—se hizo el silencio. Todos los allí presentes cavilaban sobre la reflexión del moreno. Algunos asintieron dándole crédito.—Era una niña valiente. Y murió siéndolo.

-Aunque es una buena hipótesis no trabajamos con conjeturas.—le dijo el agente especial poniéndose en pie—Llevaremos todo esto al laboratorio y lo analizaremos para sacar conclusiones.

-Voy con ustedes.—dijo Ueno levantándose de un salto. Como si tuviera un resorte en los pies el agente especial se giró de inmediato hacia él con el gesto más duro que tenía.

-No. No se meta. Ya le he dejado campar por aquí a sus anchas en el escenario del crimen pero no nos va a acompañar al laboratorio.

-No puede impedírmelo.

-Claro que puedo ¡yo soy el agente a cargo de esta investigación!

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. El resto de agentes siguió recogiendo con el mayor sigilo posible, como si temieran que el más mínimo ruido pudiese desencadenar la hecatombe.

Ueno se quedó mirando con fijeza al agente. Y éste supo que la expresión a la que había mutado su rostro no podía indicar nada bueno. Le vio meterse la mano en la chaqueta y por un instante se temió que fuese a sacar un arma pero solo extrajo su móvil. Tecleó un par de veces y se lo puso en la oreja. Lo que dijo lo hizo en voz tan baja que el agente no entendió nada. Ueno extendió la mano y le pasó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-"_¿El agente especial Donnovan?" __—_preguntaron al otro lado.

-Al habla. ¿Quién es?

-"_Soy el fiscal general de los Estados Unidos. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el despacho oval con el presidente cuando me ha llegado esta llamada."__—_el agente se puso blanco como la pared.

-¡O-oiga! ¡Yo no he hecho la llamada y...!

-_"Espere un momento. El presidente quiere decirle algo."__—_en la línea se escuchó el ruido característico del cambio de manos en un móvil.

-"¿Es una puta broma o qué?"—pensó el agente.

-"_Agente Donnovan. Al habla el presidente._"—Donnovan sintió que la sangre se le esfumaba del cuerpo. Reconocía esa voz, harto de escucharla por la tele en forma de discursos.

-P-p-pre...

La conversación se extendió no más de tres minutos durante los cuales el hombre no dejó de ser recorrido por diversos temblores y sudores fríos. Al final se acabó con un escueto 'a sus órdenes señor' y el móvil volvió a manos de Ueno.

-Acompáñenos, por favor.—dijo Donnovan dejándole pasar primero con un gesto del brazo. Ueno seguía con la misma expresión inmisericorde pero él llevaba ahora cara de pajarillo indefenso.

_/-/-_δεατθ ηοτε_-/-/_

-Ten.

Mello se quedó boquiabierto cuando en el ascensor, mientras bajaban a la calle, Near le devolvió su pistola.

-¿Me la devuelves?

El albino se encogió un poco de hombros y salió primero con Matt detrás. Él comprobó la pistola. Estaba perfecta, exactamente igual que cuando se la quitaron y cargada. ¿Por qué se la devolvería ahora? Pensando en ello dio un salto y salió del ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

Acompañaron a Matt a la tienda de videojuegos más cercana que tenían localizada a través del gps del móvil. Allí se entretuvieron un rato mirando los numerosos videojuegos que poblaban las estanterías. Incluso podían dar totalmente el pego de ser amigos de toda la vida. En caso de rubio y pelirrojo sí sería cierto. Un grupito de chicas que también andaba por allí reían y cuchicheaban obsevándoles. Mello pudo discernir la palabra 'guapo' en alguna frase pero no supo a cuál de los tres se referían o si se lo decían a los tres.

-"Aunque me gustaría ver las caras que se les quedan si ven a Near volver a darle el morreo que le ha dado al idiota ese de Ueno."—pensó para sus adentros.

-Eh, espabila.—le advierte Near chascando los dedos—Matt ya ha terminado.

-Que sí, que sí, joder.

-Buas no veo el momento de esperarlo. Tiene unas críticas muy buenas.—comentó el pelirrojo aupando su nueva adquisición como si fuera su propio hijo.

-Si lo han criticado frikis como tú yo no me esperaría gran cosa.—le dijo Mello pero al pelirrojo no le importó.

-Oye Matt ¿me dejarías jugar contigo?—preguntó Near de manera inocente mordiéndose la punta del dedo índice. El aludido se quedó estupefacto y no pudo evitar rememorar la escena de la heladería con el peliblanco relamiéndose con excesiva sensualidad.

-Claro...¿por qué no?—Near sonrió.

-Genial.

Mello miró de reojo a Matt. Algo se tendría que estar cociendo para que su amigo le dejase a otro ser humano tocar su querida videoconsola.

-Oíd hay un sitio al que me gustaría ir.—dijo de repente Near. Los otros dos le miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sitio?

-Mello, sé que tú sabes disparar pero ¿y tú Matt?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—se extraña el pelirrojo.

-A que el sitio al que quiero ir es una sala de tiro.

Y allá que fueron. Pasaron los rigurosos controles, se pusieron los tapones en los oídos y entraron a una sala en la que ya habían varias personas disparando contra las dianas. Quedaban dos dianas vacías casi al extremo de la sala así que se colocaron allí. Near sacó su Glock L-17 y se puso primero a disparar en una de las dianas. Mello y Matt observaron asombrados, cuando les atacaron solo vieron el momento en que Near saltaba al campo de batalla, pero ahora que le tenían disparando tan cerca comprobaron que tenía una puntería excelente. Acertó todas las veces en el centro de la diana.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿No vais a disparar?—les pregunta.

-Tsk, dame un segundo y te demuestro quién dispara mejor.—le dijo Mello con chulería, Near sonríe desafiante.

-Matt ¿quieres probar tú también? Ten, toma mi arma.—le ofreció al pelirrojo. Suspirando ya que no tenía más opciones aceptó la pistola y ocupó el lugar en que estaba Near. Antes de empezar ojeó a Mello que a su gusto estaba chuleando demasiado usando solo una mano. Él también había disparado antes aunque no era muy de su gusto y además que normalmente usó armas automáticas o semiautomáticas. De pronto notó las manos de Near sobre las suyas, corrigiéndole la posición.—Si las colocas así la trayectoria será más recta.

-Oye Near—le dijo—si sigues haciendo cosas como esta voy a acabar pensando que tratas de ligar conmigo.

-¿Algún problema si lo hago?—respondió inmediatamente sacándose de la espalda un arma que llevaba escondida y disparando primero.

-¡Eh, tío!—un grupo de chicos jóvenes como ellos se acercaron aplaudiendo—Tienes muy buena puntería.

-Gracias.—dijo Near sin más.

-¿Eso que veo es un revólver smith & wesson magnum?—siguió diciendo el que iba a la cabeza del grupo—Wow, es una bestia de revólver eso que llevas.

-No si sabes usarlo.

-Y veo que sabes cómo...

Near tuvo la sensación de que ese tío le estaba vacilando. Vale que su apariencia no era exactamente la de un pistolero asiduo pero él tampoco tenía pinta de ser un hacha en esto.

-Mejor que bien. No es el arma más grande que he usado.

Mello puso los ojos en blanco ¿qué coño estaba haciendo Near? ¿qué pretendía, contarles su vida en verso y cómo podía encargarse solo de una veintena de hombres armados hasta los dientes? Los chicos rieron y hasta silbaron.

-¿Me dejarías probarla? Siempre me habría gustado poder disparar uno de esos.—le pidió el cabecilla. Near movió la boca de lado a lado pero le tendió el revólver. Puede que el chico no se esperase que aceptara pero desde luego no le venía mal. Colocándose en la diana en que estaba Mello centró el arma y apuntó. Sus amigos lo animaban a dar en el centro. Colocó el dedo en el gatillo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Oye, ten cuidado con el retroceso.—dijo de pronto Near cuando ya había apretado el gatillo. El revólver escupió la bala y saltó hacia atrás impactando en la nariz del chico que empezó a chorrear sangre.—Que tiene mucho.

-¡Aargh! ¡Mi nariz!—bramó el chico sujetándosela con ambas manos. Sus amigos pronto lo rodean y se lo llevan de allí bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que reían por tamaño novato. Near también se reía.

-¿Se le ha roto la nariz?—pregunta Mello.

-Es probable. Al ser de calibre tan grande este revólver tiene mucho retroceso y hay que agarrarlo bien.

-Tsk, se lo tenía merecido por bocazas.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo más en ese sitio. Sólo el suficiente para que Near y Mello se desfogasen a gusto. Era la primera vez que se los veía juntos en un atmósfera cordial, casi distendida, sin lanzarse puñaladas el uno al otro. Cuando salieron a la calle el sol aún no había comenzado a caer pero ya hacía amago de querer retirarse.

-¿Qué, volvemos ya a la casa?—preguntó Matt desperezándose. Los tres se miraron con el mismo gesto de indiferencia hasta que el rubio propuso algo.

-Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante de esos ambientados en los años 50 con camareras sirviéndote la comida en patines.

-O sea que quieres ir.—dijo Matt con una sonrisilla pícara—¿Por las chicas en patines o por sus uniformes cortos?

-Por las dos cosas y porque tengo hambre. Vamos.

-Además así les daremos un tiempo más de intimidad al señor patata y acompañante.—apuntó Near echando a andar al mismo compás que los otros dos.


End file.
